Started Out As Frenemies, We Ended Up As…
by themotherofyourchild
Summary: School just let out, it's been a week of summer, and Santana is already bored. She thinks that everyone from Glee left for the summer, but then she runs into a familiar new haircut at the grocery store. It's a real bad summary. Just give it a chance. This story is finished. Thank you for reading it.
1. Chapter 1

**Started Out As Frenemies, We Ended Up As…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quintana. Just an idea that I got. I read so many of your awesome Quintana stories, it just kind of sparked some ideas of my own. I wasam a bit nervous about writing this, but Kalexico encouraged me to go on and do it. Well, here goes.**_

_**School just let out, and it's after Nationals. It's only been a week of summer, and Santana is already majorly bored. She thinks that everyone from Glee left for the summer, but then she runs into a familiar new haircut at the grocery store.**_

_**It's a really bad summary, but I promise I'm gonna make this story as awesome as I can. Obvi, I don't own anything that has to do with Glee. Glee owns me.**_

* * *

><p>"This has to be the worst summer ever." Santana says to herself while mindlessly dropping things into her shopping cart. It's been a week of summer, and she has done nothing. Anyone that she would want to hang out with, is doing something already. Brittany's a counselor at some dance camp in Pittsburgh, and Mike and Tina are there with her. Everyone else told her what their plans were, but she stopped listening once she heard that Brittany would be gone. "What the hell am I gonna do?" She thought at the time. She was hoping her answer would turn into something incredible, but it didn't. It's been a week of nothing.<p>

Santana makes her way to the register to pay, when she realizes that she forgot to her favourite cereal. She leaves her cart and jogs to the appropriate aisle. She grabs the cereal, and turns around to hurry back to her spot in line. She takes one step in her desired direction and runs straight into… "Quinn! What the hell are you doing?" Santana asked trying to decide if she was excited or annoyed. Quinn looked at the stunning tan girl, dressed simply in a black tube top romper with a look of frustration. "What am I doing? Oh, nothing. Just getting trampled and yelled at for no reason." Quinn replied adjusting herself from the collision. She looked beautiful, as always. Her new haircut suited her well. Wearing dark denim shorts that let her long legs make their presence known, and a light grey crop top so Santana could see a bit of her shoulder and some of her perfectly shaped stomach. Santana didn't realize she was checking her out, but the last bit of Quinn's sentence snapped her out of it. "Shit. I'm sorry Q. I was just trying to hurry because I have stuff at the register. Wait, what are you doing here?" Santana asked, remembering that she was supposed to be the only one stuck in Lima. Quinn, annoyed at the Latina's question sighed and answered, "I live here Santana. I can go grocery shopping whenever I want. I usually like to do it without being attacked!" Santana realized that she might not have been making much sense, so she decided to keep it simple. "You'll be in Lima all summer?" Quinn nodded. "You're not going anywhere?" Quinn shook her head hesitantly as she saw a small smile forming on the Latina's plump lips. "Um, San… Don't you have groceries you need to pay for?" Quinn asked slowly, not knowing what to make of Santana's behavior. "Damn it! Yes. I do. Um. I gotta go. I'll text you? Yeah. I'll text you. I know you're not doing shit, so you better text me back!" Santana said hurriedly as she scooted away from a confused Quinn. "What the hell?" They both said to themselves.

_I was an idiot in there. I was a complete idiot. Like I've never seen a familiar face before. She did look hot. But I have also seen plenty of hot girls before. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even like Quinn. Okay, maybe that's not true. We have been really great friends, and really great enemies. I guess I'm just glad that I may hang out with her this summer instead of anybody else. I'm getting ahead of myself. Who says we're even going to hang out. Okay. I need to calm down. _Santana has been lying in her bed thinking for almost an hour. She came home, put away her groceries, watched a few hours of mindless television and then she found herself playing with her phone. Before she knew it, she was frozen on Quinn's name, lost in her thoughts. When she found herself again, she made a firm decision that she will not have another week of suffering; She'd at least try to do something. Her only chance of "something" was Quinn. She pressed, "send" with a sigh.

Quinn is lying on her bed when she feels her phone vibrate. She reaches into her back pocket and lets out a soft chuckle as she reads: **Hey, Quinn Fabray? It's Santana Lopez.**

"Is this girl serious?" Quinn says still laughing and still confused with the strange behavior the Latina has been sporting since she saw her at the grocery store earlier.

Santana jumps when her phone vibrates in her lap. "That hasn't happened in a while." Santana whispered as she looked at her new message: **Santana, I have ur number saved. Why r u being so weird? Ur acting like uve never seen another human being.**

Santana rolled her eyes. She reminded herself that she is the HBIC. She had been slipping on the attitude, but she's just been so damn bored that seeing Quinn today was like a breath of fresh air. She tried to choose her words carefully: **Lol sorry. I've just been bored out of my damn mind. I haven't done anything or any1. I thought every1 left for the summer. I was surprised when I saw u. Wat r u doing still in town?**

Quinn rolled her eyes as she was reminded of how sex crazed the sexy girl is, and another eye roll went to the fact that Santana doesn't listen when people speak. She quickly responded: **San, everyone said what they were doing this summer in Glee. Me and u were the only ones who had no plans.**

The Latina made herself comfortable in bed as she read Quinn's words, trying to figure out when the hell anyone said anything about summer plans in Glee. Then she remembered. When she heard Brittany say she was leaving for camp, that's the only thing she could think about. They normally spent their summers together: hanging out, and hooking up. She was hoping that despite her love confession earlier in the year, the summer could be just like it always was. That wish was not granted. Brittany made other plans, and this summer Santana's plan was to forget about Brittany. Wanting to change her train of thought she responded to Quinn: **O yeah. I guess I just stopped listening after Brittany. Oops. Anyway, wat r u up 2 now?**

Quinn wasn't shocked when she read Santana's response. She could see how much Santana loved Brittany. She wished someone would love her like that. But she also knows how hard it's been for Santana to not be with Brittany. As much as she wanted to press into the Brittany situation some more, she decided to leave it alone. She sank a little deeper in her bed to find a more comfortable texting/sleeping position: **Hm.. Why am I not surprised? I'm not doing anything though. Ready for bed. Laying in bed. Watching Real World reruns lol. No one's home, so I'm enjoying my solitude.**

Santana quickly shot back: **O sorry for disturbing u.**

Quinn laughed at the Latina's short fuse and quickly sent: **Yeah you should be ;)**

Santana relaxed when she read Quinn's response. Realizing that she should probably calm down a bit she replied: **Lol shut up. I was watching Real World, but then I had to turn my damn TV off. It was pissing me off. Too much sex and fun. Too much shit that I'm not doing. I couldn't take it anymore.**

Quinn sighed to herself. Almost annoyed with Santana's complaining, but choosing to be a bit more compassionate sent: **You're such a baby. It's only been a week. I think I'm gonna crash though. I'm pretty tired. I was attacked today at the store :b**

Santana smiled and let out a light chuckle. For the first time in what seemed to be forever, Santana was actually smiling. Noticing the change in demeanor she responded: **Haha damn it Q. I'm sorry about that.**

Quinn enjoyed the apology. It's a rare thing coming from Santana, so she soaked it up and responded with a smile: **Lol. I'm just messing with you. I am gonna go to bed though. I think I might run in the AM. Ur welcome to join.**

The frisky Latina raised an eyebrow and hesitantly replied: **To join u in bed?**

Fed up with the horny Latina, Quinn hurried her fingers to deliver the message: **God Santana. No. Running in the AM. You're welcome to join me on my RUN.**

Santana burst with laughter. The thought of Quinn Fabray in bed, isn't a bad thought. Maybe Santana had even let her mind wander on that that. She'd never admit it though. "Someone sure got worked up easily." The laughing girl said aloud as she formed her next text: **Haha calm ur ass down Quinnie. I'm just messing with u. I wouldn't join u in bed anyway. And that's a negative on the run. Text me sometime tomorrow though.**

Quinn couldn't help but be a little offended. She realized she overreacted a little bit, but Santana would join just about anyone in bed. Why not her? She didn't want Santana to join her in bed, but if she did, she'd want Santana to want to. Quinn began to get frustrated, so she shook herself from her train of thought and decided to focus on the fact that Santana was basically depending on her to entertain her. She smiled and replied: **You want me to save you from your boredom, huh?**

Santana rolled her eyes knowing that Quinn was feeling pretty good about herself. She didn't really care. It was true. So far, another blonde was making Santana's summer enjoyable, and she was enjoying it. She shrugged as she sent: **Lol yeah kind of. I don't know how ur not losing it. Props.**

Calming down from her previous mental rage, Quinn smiled. She felt sleep taking over and sent: **Lol. Give it time San, ur summer will get better. Goodnight.**

Santana believed Quinn. She had no reason not to. She turned off her lights, and a surge of honesty and bravery shot through her veins as she sent: **Well, today was definitely an improvement. Night.**

The pale girl blushed as she read the usually harsh girl's text through sleepy eyes.

Santana lay in bed smiling as she looked at darkness in her room. She wasn't really sure why she was smiling, but she was. For the first time all week, Santana fell asleep thinking that the summer held possibilities, and with that, she fell asleep thinking about Quinn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yikes. Okay. So I understand if you thought that sucked. I swear to you I have ideas to make it a million times better. I'm just trying to kind of pace myself, so I don't throw too much out at once. It's definitely gonna get better though. What do you think so far?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I freaking love all of you. I was definitely not expecting anyone to favourite or follow this story, let alone the whole lot of you who did! Thank you so much for that!**_

_**I'm definitely going to do my best to update regularly. I hope you guys like this chapter. I decided that I am going to take my time with them. I'll make it fun, but I don't want to rush into anything. I want it to have a realistic quality to it. I want them to be as similar to the show as possible so that we're all familiar with their characters and their stories. The chapters will definitely get hotter, but I still want it to be cute. So, yeah. They're just getting back into the flow of being friends, but we all have been a little flirtatious with our friends at one point or another, right? **_

_**That's all I've got for now. Please give me reviews and PMs, because if you're reading this - I love you, and I want to talk to you. **_

* * *

><p>"Ah, what the hell? Why not?" The bored Latina breathed, trying to be optimistic. Santana woke up with a new attitude… almost. She was still bored, but she was actually trying to do things to keep her occupied. She had just finished washing her car, and she decided to go to the gas station to fill up her tank and squeegee her windows. Fun.<p>

"Um. Excuse me." No response. The beautiful blonde had been running and decided to stop at the gas station to buy a Gatorade. She would have already been on her way by now, but the guy working the register had been looking out of the window drooling over something. Actually, someone. Quinn followed the lowlife's gaze out the window to a gorgeous tan skin, long-haired girl, clad in nothing but a bathing suit top and shorts that were barely there. Santana was only cleaning her windows, but she couldn't blame the guy for drooling. Santana is hot, but enough is enough. "Listen, PERV!" The blonde girl shot angrily. "That girl you're drooling over is SEVENTEEN. Still young enough to put you in jail." The fire in Quinn's voice brought the attendant to look directly at Quinn. She couldn't figure out if he was scared or ashamed, but he was enough of something to let Quinn take her drink for free.

Feeling accomplished, the sweaty blonde made her way over to the hard-working Latina. "Thanks." She let out before she took another sip of her drink. Santana's head turned so quickly she almost slapped Quinn with her hair.

"Holy shit! Quinn! What are you doing here?" The Latina asked excitedly.

"I think I just saved you from being on an episode of that Catch A Predator show or whatever. Clothes much?" Quinn responded with a smirk.

Santana was kind of staring at Quinn. She was just wearing a tank top and some running shorts, but something about it looked really good. It wasn't long before Santana realized that her lack of sex was really getting to her. She snapped herself out of it, and quickly responded with a chuckle, "What are you talking about?

Quinn just rolled her eyes. She knew that Santana knew how she looked, but she entertained her pretend oblivion. "That guy in there was watching you clean your windows and I'm pretty sure he had a hard-on. I threatened to take him to jail." Quinn finished with an accomplished smile as she took another sip of her drink.

Santana laughed with pride and said a quick, "Thanks, Q. You can't blame him though."

The sweaty blonde laughed along with the Latina before checking the time on her phone. "I'm gonna go. I think I've got a bit more running in me." She said with an eager smile.

Santana rolled her eyes. She admired Quinn's dedication, but she just didn't get it. "You make me sick." She said sharply, but softened it with a smile. "Text me whenever you're done with your marathon. Maybe you can come over later. I dunno. Whatever."

"Wow." The blonde let out with wide eyes.

"What?" Santana shot back ready in defense mode.

"No… It's just…" Quinn pausing between looks of shock. She continued, "You are really desperate." She finished with a smirk.

Santana felt cornered and she didn't like it. She's pretty vulnerable right now. She got back on her guard, and tried to find all of the attitude left in her. "Shut the hell up, preggers. Don't you have some running to finish? Gotta lose that baby weight right?" She said challenging Quinn.

The blonde wasn't fazed. She knew that Santana was secretly depending on her, but she wanted it to remain a secret. She'd play along for now. Quinn gave Santana a wink as she turned around and began jogging down the street. Frustrated with her behavior lately, Santana got in her car and hurried home.

_Damn it. I'm such a mess. Quinn knows it too. I can't keep throwing myself at her. It's pitiful. Am I that desperate for company? She looked great. Like almost edible. Wait what? What the hell am I thinking? I need sex. That's what I'm thinking. Quinn and sex don't even go together. I'm just losing it. Plus, I can't come on to her. She's too straight, and if I did, it'd fuck up any chances of us hanging out this summer. Okay. I can't believe I just thought that hard about having sex with Quinn. Ugh. Fuck me. Actually, I think I will. Maybe that will help._

Santana lay in bed rummaging through her thoughts, and with her final thought she was now rummaging through her drawers. "Where the hell is that pink tool of magic?" She whispered as she tried to locate her long lost vibrating friend. "Yes!" She shouted when she finally found the item of pleasure she'd been looking for. She quickly took off her shorts so she was only in her bathing suit, and just as she turned it on, she heard the doorbell. "Are you kidding me?" She yelled as she stomped to the door clenching the toy in her hand.

She opened the door to a familiar blonde, sweatier than before, tank top in hand, now just wearing her running shorts and a sports bra. "Hijo de puta." The Latina whispered as she let her eyes travel up and down Quinn's body.

"Goodness, Santana. Keep it in your pants." The blonde scoffed. "I didn't feel like running all the way to my house, and since you practically begged me to come over earlier, I figured I'd just end my run here. Let's watch a movie." Quinn said making her way into the house past the drooling girl in the doorway.

Embarrassed, Santana closed the door behind her and tried to pull herself together and followed the long-legged beauty to the couch.

Still speechless, Santana dropped herself on the couch and Quinn let out a hearty laugh. "Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me that I was interrupting?" Quinn shouted still laughing.

Santana looked at her puzzled until she followed Quinn's eyes to her hand. She still had the bright pink vibrator in her hand because up until 40 seconds ago, she was going to be using it. Instead, Quinn shows up at her door, practically naked to watch a damn movie. Santana was frustrated for a few reasons now, and it started to really piss her off. The steaming Latina took a deep breath and snapped, "Yeah Quinn I was gonna get all hot and bothered and get myself off. I've been horny. I've been bored. I've been frustrated. I was gonna take a few minutes and forget about my shit summer and grant myself some pleasure. So ha ha ha. I'm glad you're so amused by this, but I'm not. I'm pissed. Still horny. Even hornier since you showed up basically naked and sweaty. And what am I doing? I am sitting here with a vibrator in my hand watching you laugh at me!"

Quinn had been done laughing since about half way through Santana's rant. Not knowing what to do or say, the blonde girl now blushing just looked away. "Um." She whispered.

Santana finally realizing what she said let out a breath of air with a, "Shit." Attached to it. "Look, Quinn. Um. Shit." She muttered in an attempt to continue speaking.

Quinn softly giggled at the flustered girl's inability to speak. She looked up. "It's cool. Just go handle your business. I'll wait. Then we can watch a movie." She said with a compassionate smile.

Santana honestly did not know what to make of how Quinn was acting. She looked at her like a deer in headlights, not knowing how to respond. Santana did not understand how Quinn could be so unfazed after all the garbage she just spewed out.

Her confusion was interrupted when she felt a kick on her leg. "Go." Quinn chuckled, trying to ease the tension. And with that kick, Santana was gone. She headed up to her room to handle her situation so she could come back to her guest.

Laying in bed, now completely naked Santana wasted no time. One thing she liked about pleasuring herself was that she got straight to the point. As she circled the plastic member around her bundle of nerves, she couldn't help but think about Quinn. How oddly cool she kind of is. How she was sitting downstairs just waiting for the heavy breathing Latina to be done. _Who does that?_ Santana thought. But as she got closer to her breaking point, she thought less about what Quinn just did and more about Quinn. _Mmm. Those lips. That smile. Those legs. That stomach. Ooh her voice. Damn it. That new hair cut. God and how sexy she looks all sweaty and tired. Her ass in those damn shorts. Oh yes. _"Oh fuck! Yes! Quinn!" She yelled as she made herself unravel. She came down quickly as she tried to recall what just happened. _Did I just? No I didn't. Oh my god. Did I? Shit. I did. _"Shit!" Santana yelled in a whisper. As she collected herself and rushed to get herself cleaned up to head back downstairs

Downstairs Quinn was waiting patiently for Santana to finish what she gave her permission to start. She was kind of confused at what she granted the frustrated girl to do. Honestly, she felt kind of bad. Santana was obviously having a rough time, and somehow Quinn was making it even worse by being all gross and sweaty. It didn't make much sense to Quinn, but she did enjoy Santana's company. "…And her smile …And her laugh. She has really pretty brown eyes…" Quinn thought, but then she was yanked out of her thinking when she heard her name. From Santana's mouth. Covered in lust.

"No. Way." Quinn whispered in shock. She didn't know what to think, or how to feel. She was completely stunned. She couldn't believe what just happened. She wasn't mad or grossed out. She didn't know what she was. She just wanted to get out of there. She quickly grabbed whatever belongings she had and began to head for the door. She heard footsteps behind her. Too close for her to ignore them, she turned around.

"Hey." Santana said nervously.

"Hey." Quinn replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for now. I'm already working on Chapter 3. Do you want the chapters to be short like this, but I post pretty frequently? Or would you rather I make the chapters longer, but take a little more time to post them? Let me know what you want.<strong>_

**Oh and "hijo de puta" means "son of a bitch.**

_**Thank you for the reviews. See you in the next chapter :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't have much to say other than I love all of you, and this chapter is kind of like a pillow - fluff. I hope you like it anyway. I'm building, I swear.**_

_**Your reviews make me smile. I love it. I want to talk about how all the love makes me feel, but I'm super sleepy. I just wanted to make sure you guys got a chapter today.**_

_**:)**_

* * *

><p>Santana has no clue what to do. She knows Quinn heard her. Of course Quinn heard her. Why else would she be making a bee line straight to the door. They're just staring at each other. Nervously looking around and then back at each other. Quinn's the first to break the silence<p>

"Um… I think… I think I'm gonna go." The blushing blonde lets out not knowing what to do with the elephant in the room. Quinn was uncomfortable, yes, but she was also slightly amused. I mean the sex-crazed Latina was basically fantasizing about her so vividly that she actually screamed her name. Then Quinn thought about what Santana could have possibly been thinking about. "Yeah." She continued, blushing again, and this time stepping backwards towards the door.

_Yeah. She definitely heard me. Awesome. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even understand how that happened. She must be so disgusted with me. She doesn't seem like she is. She has to be. She looks fine. She looks great. Really great. She's still not wearing a shirt. Oh God. Why hasn't she put her shirt on yet? Ugh. Stop it. Focus. She's leaving. Shit! She's leaving! _"Wait!" Santana finally spoke out loud. A bit too loud she realized as Quinn looked back at her confused.

"Look, Q… Um. Damn it. Put your shirt on." The flustered Latina continued with a sigh.

"Sorry." Quinn mumbled as she obeyed Santana's command.

"Thanks. Listen. It's obvious that you heard me. Sorry about that. I don't know how that even happened. I mean, I guess I kind of do, but I don't think I really want to relive that. I mean I dunno. It's not like I would mind reliving it. It probably wouldn't be a good idea though. Um." Santana's rambling was interrupted by Quinn's movement. "What.. are you doing?" Santana inquired, eyes following the blonde.

Quinn smiled and Santana was sure her knees buckled a little bit. "We're just gonna pretend it didn't happen. I'm sure we'll talk about it at some point, but not now. There's no need." Quinn said softly as she strutted back to the couch with Santana following behind her.

"Um. Okay. If that's what you want to do." Santana muttered through her confusion.

"Yeah it is. We're just going to rewind to when I first got here." The intriguing blonde continued as she removed her shirt.

Santana's eyes widened. "Keep it in your pants, Lopez." Quinn shot with a smirk.

Santana laughed out of both nervousness and relief. She did not understand how Quinn was being so cool about everything. Everyone knows that Santana is a bitch. If the situation were reversed, she would not at all handle it like this. She loved Quinn for being like this though. Honestly, Santana needed to be around someone and she was glad it was Quinn. Sexy, funny, charming, amazing Quinn.

They got comfortable on opposite sides of the couch. Finally back to a normal state, Santana spoke, "So, movie?"

"Oh my god. You're actually talking again. Like a normal person." The half naked blonde spat sarcastically.

"Very funny. Leave me alone." Santana now fully recuperated continued, "Wanna watch that Beth Cooper movie?" Quinn looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What? What happened? You hate that movie or something?"

"No…" Quinn started. "You just… You really have a thing for blondes, huh?"

"What? Oh god. Shut up." Santana shouted annoyed and somewhat pensive about the comment. They looked at each other and laughed, breaking whatever tension that was left. The laughter died down as they got comfortable in their corners and began the movie.

After a few more movies, some sporadic eating, a handful of stolen glances: some caught, some shared, some awkward smiles and the occasional laughter (actually pertaining to the movie), Quinn looked over to find a sleeping Santana.

Quinn got off of the couch, took a step over to the sleeping beauty and gently placed a hand on her cheek. "I've missed you, Santana. I'm glad we're becoming friends again. You're amazing." She whispered to her renewed friend. She placed a light kiss on top of her head. "See you tomorrow." She finished with a smile as she tiptoed out of the house. Santana smiled weakly and continued sleeping. She felt good. Finally, she felt good. There was no reason to wake up. Not unless Quinn was there.

* * *

><p>The events of that day became their routine for the next two weeks (minus Santana's masturbation). Quinn would show up and they'd hang out all day. Watching movies, smiling, staring, talking, flirting? A little. At the end of it all, Santana would fall asleep, Quinn would kiss her on her forehead and leave. Everyday on the couch together was better than the previous, sitting closer every time. Santana was happy. Quinn was happy. Summer was still pretty uneventful, but Santana didn't really care anymore. They were friends again.<p>

"Q. Q. Q. Q. Quinnie. Quinn. Q. Q." Santana repeated as she poked the smaller girl in her side.

"Damn it, Santana. What?" Quinn answered not being able to be as annoyed as she wanted to be. Instead, when she turned to face the pest, she just saw a smile colored with excitement and abandon. Santana just looked so carefree. Finally. Even though she was annoying the hell out of Quinn, Quinn was just happy to see her friend happy.

"Nothin' much." Santana chuckled. "No seriously. I'm done being annoying. I was actually wondering if you want to go somewhere." She finished with a smile and wide eyes.

"Where?" Quinn asked catching Santana's contagious joy.

"I don't know. The pool? The mall? The beach? I have no clue. Just somewhere. Anywhere." Santana laid back thinking of the possibilities.

Quinn looked at her friend in awe of her excitement. "Absolutely. Let's go." She said standing in front of the Latina.

"Yes!" Santana yelled, jumping up to meet her partner in crime, losing her balance and finding it compromisingly close to Quinn's face. She felt like she was seeing in slow motion as she watched Quinn lick her lips. _Damn._ She thought to herself. The speed came back to normal as she heard Quinn's voice.

"Um… Santana. Your phone." Quinn whispered trying to ease Santana out of whatever trance she was in.

"Huh? Oh. Shit. Thanks." Santana spoke softly as she looked at her phone. "Shit. Shit. Ahhh." She repeated a few more times pacing as she looked at her phone.

"What? What? What's wrong?" The blonde questioned with concern.

"It's Brittany." Santana said flatly. She looked at Quinn so honestly. Quinn felt like she could see the pieces of her broken heart in her eyes.

"Answer it." Quinn said smiling, trying to make light of the situation.

"Too late." Santana said with a shrug. "Oh. She just sent me a text." She read it aloud:

**Sorry Sanny. Butt dial! I hope your summer's awesome! I love you and miss you. Have fun! Meet people! Hook up!**

She looked at Quinn with a defeated smile and dropped herself on the couch.

"Oh no no no no. We were just on our way to an adventure! To the beach! Remember?" Quinn pressed, trying to bring the Latina back to where she just was.

"Q. You and I both know that there's no beach in Ohio. I'm not going anywhere. There's no point. You should probably go too." Santana said sulking.

"Ha! Yeah right. You're not getting rid of me that easily. We don't have to go anywhere, but if WE aren't going anywhere, I sure as hell am not leaving. We'll watch another movie." Quinn said dropping on the couch close to her sulking friend. "A scary movie." She said trying to entice the Latina.

Santana shrugged. She appreciated Quinn's efforts, but that text from Brittany really bummed her out. She sighed. "Butt dial? Seriously? What the hell is that about? And telling me to meet people? And to hook up? It's like she doesn't even care that I confessed my undying love for her and shit. She's just telling me to pass out my goodies to the world. Like I may want to be selective about who gets my damn goodies. Shit. You know what I mean, Q? I'm lovable, you know? Like I swear if you get to know me, I'm lovable as hell. I can be sweet and shit too. And! I'm damn good in bed with a person that I love. If Brittany doesn't want that then that's her loss." She realizes she's been venting and looks at Quinn with a nervous squint. "Right?" She finishes hoping that Quinn will make the situation better.

"Absolutely, San. You're a catch. A damn good one too." Quinn said as seriously as possible. She meant it. She really meant it. She meant it so much that she confused herself.

Santana smiled. Quinn smiled back. Knowing that they were okay in that moment, Quinn turned their attention to the TV.

They found some scary movie marathon on cable. It was kind of lame, but it was scary enough. They were sitting close to each other for protection. One part scared Quinn so much that she buried her head in Santana's neck. The Latina let out a soft moan. Quinn pulled back quickly.

"What was that?" The blonde asked with wide eyes.

"What?" Santana responded trying to ignore her blatant blushing.

"Santana, you just moaned." Quinn said blatantly.

"What?" Santana chuckled nervously. Quinn demanded an explanation with her glare.

"I have a sensitive neck. That's all. You just. Yeah. My neck is sensitive. Whatever. Just put a different movie on." Santana hoped that would be enough.

Quinn's glare turned into a look of amusement. She shook her head and changed the channel. They got comfortable on opposite sides of the couch, for safety reasons.

They stayed almost completely in silence watching random things on TV. Finally, as usual, Santana fell asleep. Quinn got up to do her usual routine, but she paused for a moment, staring intently at her friend. "God, you're so beautiful, Santana." She whispered as she gently touched the tan cheek. She always loved Santana. Seeing her upset today was hard, especially knowing that she deserves so much more. "You're right. It is Brittany's loss. She's crazy for letting you go." She finished as she planted a soft kiss on Santana's forehead, longer than usual. Quinn didn't fully understand what she was feeling, but she knew she was feeling something. She figured she needed to just get out of there before she let her mind wander any further. She began walking towards the door, but she changed her mind.

She got back on the couch and lay next to her friend. "I hope you don't mind if I just stay the night." She whispered into the sleeping girl's ear.

_Nope. _Santana thought. _Not at all._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short, fun, fluff.<em>**

**_I'm gonna keep them short and try to post as often as possible._**

**_BUT as you can see: something is definitely brewing!_**

**_:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts and favs. I freaking love you for that. Since you made me feel so awesome, I decided to give you a longer chapter :)**_

_**I don't have much to say. I just hope you like it. **_

* * *

><p>Santana awoke on the couch with a smile, just as she'd been doing or several days now. Only, something was different this time. She wasn't alone. She opened her eyes to see beautiful blonde sleeping peacefully on top of her. <em>How the hell did she end up on top of me? <em>Santana didn't usually favor the bottom, but she didn't mind this. She loved being close to someone, and she particularly enjoyed that this someone was Quinn. Her relationship with Quinn has been great, a bit odd, but great. They don't do anything but hang out, and they wouldn't have it any other way. Santana wouldn't admit that she has developed some deeper feelings for her friend, but she didn't need to. Quinn didn't care. She was just as happy as Santana, and that's all that mattered.

_I can't believe she actually stayed. I wonder why. Maybe she thought I was still bummed about the whole Brittany thing. I don't even care. It feels good having her here. She looks so beautiful. Shit. I have to pee. How the hell am I supposed to get off of the couch with her laying on top of me? _Santana moved slightly, realizing quickly that she couldn't move anymore.

She heard a deep breath from the body below her chin. She smiled. "Good morning sunshine." She said softly as a barely awake Quinn looked up at her.

"Hey, baby." The sleepy blonde whispered.

Santana cocked an eyebrow.

Quinn, now wide awake and realizing what she said, sat up quickly and made eye contact with the floor. "Um. I don't. I um. I don't know why I said that." She looked at Santana quickly and looked back at the floor. Not knowing what else to say, she quickly stood and said, "I'm gonna go."

Santana grabbed the flustered girl's hand. "You're not going anywhere. She said pulling her back down on the couch. I've had quite a few slip ups, Q. You calling me baby is nothing to go home over." She smiled at Quinn, who was still obviously nervous. "I actually kind of liked it." Santana whispered still holding her friend's hand.

Quinn's eyes widened, now blushing. She didn't know what was happening between her and her once best friend, turned enemy, turned back to friend.

"Sorry." Santana mumbled as she let go of Quinn's hand. "I'm gonna go pee, because a certain someone was crushing my bladder for the last eight hours and I'm bouts ta pee my pants." She stood saying with a smile.

Quinn looked up at Santana with a soft smile and chuckled lightly. "Sorry." She said.

Santana was now getting a bit concerned. She didn't understand what was bothering Quinn so much. She eagerly spoke, "Hey, stop thinking so much. We're good. I'm gonna pee. I'll make us some breakfast. We'll eat, watch TV, we can talk, cuddle, whatever. We'll have fun like we've been doing." She grabbed Quinn's face and kissed her forehead.

"Go pee. Santana. You're dancing. Go pee." Quinn finally spoke with a laugh.

The dancing girl did just that. That and everything else she said they'd do.

The two girls lay on Santana's bed laughing about something, nothing and everything. They look at each other and smile. Quinn's face turns serious and sparks a jolt of concern in Santana.

"What? What's wrong?" The concerned girl asked.

"I want to ask you an honest question." Quinn started. She didn't wait for approval, she knew Santana felt comfortable, so she continued, "What happened between you and Brittany?"

Santana took a deep breath. "Shit, Q. Really?"

"Yeah." The inquisitive blonde replied, not budging.

"Well, we'd been hooking up for a while and then I realized I was in love with her. I told her. She loved me back, but I don't she didn't want to be with me. I was fucked for a while. It sucked more than anything. It got a little better overtime." Santana said all of this very casually.

"How are you now?" Quinn asked impressed with Santana's openness.

"I'm good. Really good actually." Santana said with a smile, impressed with the truth of her statement.

"Good." The blonde said smiling, looking satisfied.

"Q, stand up." Santana demanded, rising to her feet.

"Okay?" The confused blonde responded, doing as she was told.

"Um. I want to do something. Come closer." Santana now blushing, spoke softly. Quinn was confused, but she trusted the Latina, so she obeyed with a shy smile.

Santana laughed nervously as she placed her hands on Quinn's hips.

"Um… Santana… What?..." Quinn mumbled as she chuckled nervously.

The brown eyed girl looked directly into the green eyes in front of her, took a breath of confidence and said, "I'm gonna kiss you now." She closed her eyes began leaning in.

Quinn watched the vulnerable Latina lean in, she stopped thinking, licked her lips and leaned in to meet the lips longing for hers.

Santana flinched at the contact, and then smiled into the kiss. Needing no permission, her tongue met Quinn's. She moved her hands to the soft pale cheeks, holding the blonde gently but securely.

Quinn wrapped her arms around the small waist in front of her, holding her friend tightly.

Finally, for the sake of breathing, Santana pulled back. She smiled at the green eyes in front of her and said, "Yeah. I'm good." She leaned in to feel Quinn's lips once more. "Sorry. I just. Um. I wanted seconds." She whispered with a smirk.

Quinn didn't feel like talking. She didn't know what to say. What could she possibly say? Santana looked so happy. Quinn was sure she felt the same, but she honestly didn't know. She started to panic. Santana noticed.

_What did I just do? Shit. She hates me. I thought she liked it. She looked like she did. It felt like she did. She doesn't look like it anymore though. Oh my god. I think I'm gonna cry. What the fuck? I'm an idiot. I just ruined everything. _Santana was shaken from her panic by the most angelic voice in the world.

"Hey." Quinn whispered through her panic. She grabbed Santana's hand to try to calm her down. She could see the tears forming in the brown eyes and she'll be damned she lets them fall. "Relax." She giggled hiding her nervousness. "Let's go to bed. Come on." Quinn crawled into Santana's bed, and Santana followed.

They lay close in silence. Quinn playing with the long dark locks beside her.

"Quinn?" Santana spoke, voice shaking.

"I'm here." Quinn spoke sweetly. "Go to sleep. Let's just go to sleep."

Santana's afraid of getting hurt, afraid of the possibility of ruining another relationship. Quinn is afraid. She's afraid of what is happening. She looks over and sees the most beautiful girl in the world. "What are you doing to me, Santana?" Quinn whispered as she watched her friend sleep sweetly. It was late, but Quinn could not think straight (literally). She battled with herself for almost an hour as Santana slept in oblivion. She made her decision: she was leaving. She got herself together and stood at the side of the bed. "I'm sorry, San. I can't stay. I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll call you. I just can't." She said fighting back tears as she planted a soft kiss on the sleeping girl.

**U left me, Q. **Quinn felt her heart sink as she read the text over and over, sinking lower each time.

Santana woke up to a bodiless space next to her. _Great job, Lopez._ She was sad, but she was prepared for anything. She thought she might have done too much, but she was hoping that Quinn would just stick by her. Her hurt mixed with frustration and she sent Quinn a text. No reply.

Hours went by, and still no sign of Quinn. Santana started to get worried, scared she messed things up for good. She decided to text Quinn again: **Look, I'm sorry abt everything. I'm sorry for screaming ur name, and I'm sorry for always touching u and flirting with u. I'm sorry for kissing u, and I'm sorry for kissing u again. Quinn, I'm sorry.**

Quinn sighed. She felt terrible. She was ignoring the girl who was becoming her best friend again. She just didn't know what to say. Her phone buzzed again with another text from Santana: **Come back. We don't have to cuddle or anything. We don't even have to talk. Just come back. **

Santana looked at her phone. Finally at her breaking point. She texted her friend three times all day, trying to give her space. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to know what was going on. She decided to call her. No answer. _Damn it Q. You're killing me._

Quinn finally texted Santana back: **Hey Santana. I'm sorry. I can't come over. Not right now. Maybe not for a while. I don't know. I just need some time. **

Santana read the text, but she was more focused on the fact that Quinn actually texted her back to even care about what she said. She quickly replied: **U don't have 2 come over right now. Will u at least talk 2 me? **

Quinn smiled with guilt. She knew Santana must have been feeling awful, but she didn't know what else to do. She needed to figure herself out. Seeing the Latina or even hearing her voice, would definitely screw that up. She exhaled loudly and sent: **We can text. **

Santana texted Quinn back in record time: **I'll take it. **

The nervous Latina sent another text: **Q, I'm sorry. **

Quinn sighed. She felt like crap. Santana was apologizing, and she had nothing to be apologizing for. Fed up with herself she quickly responded: **Santana. You do not have anything to apologize for. So, stop it. Okay?**

Santana smiled, her brain working hard. She eagerly texted Quinn back: **Ok. Wanna play a game?**

Quinn read the text in disbelief and texted back: **What? Are you joking?**

Slightly annoyed Santana responded: **Y would I b joking? I wants to play a game, n I wants to play it now.**

Quinn didn't want to play, honestly. She just wanted to figure herself out. Maybe she should just stop thinking. She gave in and responded:** Fine. What's this game? It better not be hard. I'm sleepy.**

Santana burst with laughter and quickly texted back: **Lmao. Read what u just said to me.**

The blonde rolled her eyes, but smiled a little at the fact that her friend was acting normal again:** Ew Santana! **

Still laughing, Santana replied:** Lol that shit was funny n u know it.**

Quinn smiled. Shaking her head, she gave in:** A little lol. Game. Now.**

Santana was grinning from ear to ear. It almost made her sick. Quinn makes her so happy. She would love it if she would just come back, but she was just glad she was responding:** Damn bossy :) Ok we'll play truth. Like truth or dare, but since we're just texting it's just truth.**

Quinn was fighting with herself. She wanted to know more about Santana. She wanted to know what she was getting herself into. She wanted to be left alone. She didn't have a clue what she wanted. She sent the first thing that came to mind: **Fine. Did you ever have sex with Karofsky?**

_What the hell? It's not even her turn. _Santana was kind of pissed. She also almost threw up on her bed. She decided to try to ignore her anger and she quickly responded: **Ew Quinn! What the hell is wrong with u? HELL NO. And it's not even ur damn turn. But whatever. My turn. Who would u hook up with in Glee? It can't be any1 u've already hooked up with.**

Quinn almost threw her phone when she read the text, but instead she responded: **Santana. I'm not answering this.**

Santana now feeling her nerves worked responded to the frustrating girl: **Wat the hell. Y not, Q? I answered ur nasty ass question and it wasn't even your damn turn. Answer me. **

Quinn knew the answer. She just didn't want Santana to know her answer. That would make things a bit too real. She refused: **I'm not answering that question. I don't want to. And I don't have to. So I'm not.**

Santana was sick of the rollercoaster. She was really trying with Quinn. She was trying more with Quinn than she tried with Brittany, but she couldn't take it anymore. She was being really open with Quinn – on accident, and on purpose. Regardless, she was being honest. All she wanted was for Quinn to do the same. She wanted to be happy with Quinn. As friends, as more, as anything. She started to feel like it wasn't going to happen. She gave up: **U know what, Quinn? Fine. I'm sorry I bothered u – my final apology. Goodnight.**

Quinn now afraid of where things were going quickly responded:** Why does it even matter?**

Santana was trying to turn herself off completely: **It doesn't. Goodnight.**

Quinn felt a tear stream down her cheek. She was ruining everything. She had been so happy for the last few weeks. So completely happy. She'd also been silent, and unfair to her friend who had been completely open and honest with her. She needed to just face it. She needed to be honest. She pressed send: **You.**

It had been over an hour since Santana and Quinn exchanged texts. Santana actually fell asleep. She wanted to do anything to stop thinking, so when she read the message from Quinn, she was a bit confused: **What? **

Quinn rolled her eyes. Frustrated that she has to go into detail: **You asked who I'd hook up with.**

Santana now sat up in bed, wide awake. Mouth and eyes wide: **Me?**

Quinn sighed. She wasn't fully ready to deal with this. She just wanted to go to bed:** Whatever. No big deal. Goodnight.**

Santana didn't know what to do or say. She was completely floored. She had a million questions, but she knew it wasn't the time. She just wanted Quinn to know that everything was okay:** Wow. Well. I'd pick u 2.**

No response.

Santana didn't care. She knew Quinn cared about her. She at least thought about getting in her pants. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that little innocent Quinn Fabray was not as innocent as she seemed. She couldn't help but tease her a little bit:** Night Q. Thx for playing. U can get a prize if u want ;)**

Quinn didn't want to entertain Santana's antics, but she knew how to get a rise out of her. She gave in and responded:** Damn it Santana. Can you leave it alone? Please? Goodnight.**

Santana smiled. She got the reaction she wanted. She smiled again thinking about the progress that was made. Earlier today, Quinn wasn't even talking to her. She was happy because of Quinn, and that made her vulnerable. She wanted Quinn to know the truth:** I miss u, Q. I hope I get to see you tomorrow. Night :)**

Quinn read the text through sleepy eyes. She couldn't believe she was fighting herself on this for so long. Santana is amazing. She is so amazing. She wasn't going to be like Brittany. She wasn't completely ready, but she was okay with taking baby steps. She smiled and excitedly responded: **I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow. I miss you 2. Sweet dreams.**

Santana smiled as she drifted off to sleep, and Quinn did the same. Both girls had one thought on their mind. Each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry about any mistakes and stuff. I'm pretty tired. I just wanted to get this one up for you guys. I'll try to keep up with the speedy updates. <em>**

**_:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! I was gone for a bit, but I'm back now with I think my longest chapter so far and a little more action for you too. **_

_**Remember, I said I'm trying to build it and make it believable. So just go with it. I'm hoping you'll like it, cuz I really enjoyed writing this one.**_

_**I just want to say that I LOVE the reviews. Absolutely love. I like knowing what you're thinking throughout the story. You guys are amazing and I love you for loving this story.**_

_**I hope that you guys are gonna be posting more updates to your stories quickly and soon. I like writing mine, but I love reading yours!**_

_**Anyway, enough of me. Let's move on to Quinntana. **_

* * *

><p>Quinn was upset. She woke up in the middle of the night alone. She knew that it was her choice to leave Santana, but she didn't think sleeping without her girlfr—her friend would be so difficult. She couldn't sleep. Last night she slept with Santana and woke up in her arms. It was so perfect. She woke up, on top of Santana to the sound of her beautiful voice and beating heart. Right now was the complete opposite. Quinn was awake with no Santana. That's as far from perfect as it can get.<p>

"I can't do this." Quinn whispered to the empty room. She got up out of bed and left her house at 4 o'clock in the morning. She refused to go back to sleep where she was. Going back to sleep meant waking up, and she only wanted to do that next to Santana.

Quinn knew where the spare key was, so getting in was not a problem. Good thing, because Quinn didn't want to explain herself. She just wanted to go to sleep. She crept up the stairs to her desired location and crawled in bed slowly. "Holy shit." Quinn let out with a big breath and wide eyes. She moved the covers to get a bit for herself and happened to look in sleeping girl's direction. Santana was sleeping… naked. Quinn stood there for a while staring at the beautiful tan body before she could feel herself blushing at her thoughts. "How the hell is this gonna work?" Quinn said softly while slowly trying to make herself comfortable. She initially came over here to just cuddle and sleep. Maybe cop a feel and play it off like an accident. She was obviously attracted to her friend, but she had a pretty good handle on her hormones. Santana would test her too. Sitting really close, touching her really softly, making certain comments, and that kiss. God that kiss. It took everything for Quinn to not throw the hot Latina on the bed and have her way with her. This was honestly too much though.

Quinn moved in slowly, trying to keep her mind out of the gutter. She missed Santana. They'd only been apart for a day, but it seemed like forever. She took her eyes from below her neck and brought them back to her face and she felt her heart jump. She kissed the soft cheek next to her and forced herself to keep her hands from the soft body next to her. "Mmm. I missed you. Goodnight beautiful." The happy blonde whispered in her love's ear.

The sunlight shining through the curtain could only mean one thing – morning. Santana moved in frustrating, trying to fight succumbing to the new day. Her movements were stopped with the feeling of a body next to her. She wasn't scared. She was confused. "What the fu—" Her words were stolen by shock, "Quinn?" and then excitement. "Quinn!" She yelled as she jumped onto the now awake girl.

"Wow. Good morning to you too." Quinn said with a slight chuckle. She couldn't help but take a look at the girl sitting on top of her. Santana was still naked, and Quinn was having a harder time controlling her thoughts with Santana being on top of her, smiling and naked.

"What?" Santana asked, noticing the blonde's wandering eyes. She looked down at herself. "Oh shit. Oh my god." She said hurriedly while moving quickly off of Quinn.

"Whoa, whoa whoa." Quinn said with a stern look. Santana looked at her confused and a bit embarrassed. She was making her way off of the bed when Quinn grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Santana. Where are you going?"

Santana, now very confused replied, "Um. I'm butt ass naked Q. I'm gonna put on some damn clothes. Underwear at least."

"Yeah. No, you're not." Quinn responded with a serious tone. "You're gonna get back on top of me. Just like that."

Santana felt herself blush at the tone of Quinn's voice and the lust that she saw in her eyes. She wasn't prepared for all of this. Everything is different with Quinn. Being naked for Santana isn't anything unusual, but being naked with Quinn is deeper. She wants to be on top of Quinn, but she also wants any and everything that happens between them to be special.

"Q, are you sure? It's not a little like weird or whatever?" Santana responded hesitantly while moving slowly back in Quinn's direction.

"I liked the view I woke up to." Quinn said softly as she placed a hand on Santana's back as she returned to her previous position.

Quinn ran her hands up and down the tan skin. Running her fingertips slowly down Santana's arms, back, stomach and sides. Both girls stayed silent, enjoying the moment. They kept their eyes closed, occasionally opening them to steal a look at each other. Santana let out a moan when Quinn got awfully close to her boob. Quinn bit her lip. That moan sounded a bit too good for her to not try to get another one. She got a little closer this time, now looking at the obviously flustered Latina sitting on top of her. Santana moaned again. Quinn bit her lip and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

_I can't handle this. _They shared the same thought.

Quinn wanted more. I mean, she did tell Santana that she wanted to hook up with her. This is obviously way more than just a hook up. This was Santana – the thief, and Quinn – the girl with a stolen heart. Way more than a hook up. Knowing that made Quinn want it even more. She honestly didn't know what had gotten into her, but she didn't care.

Still rubbing her hands on Santana, she could feel her skin getting hotter. Quinn took a big gulp and moved slowly to touch the side of Santana's breasts. "Mmm. Quiinn." Santana moaned as she opened her eyes. She saw Quinn staring at her with want in her eyes and her bottom lip between her teeth and she began to really lose it. "I have to kiss you." Santana huffed.

Quinn nodded with a soft moan, but Santana was already halfway to the girl's pink lips. She placed her hands on both sides of the Quinn's head and brushed her lips against the ones below her. Quinn moaned a little louder, and Santana shuddered at the sound. She was wet, and she could almost guarantee that Quinn was too. The thought of all of this was driving her mad. "Q." Santana whispered.

"Yeah baby?" Quinn said breathlessly as she focused her eyes on Santana's.

_Oh god. She called me baby again. I can't do this. I'm not ready. I want this to be special. Like really special… Romantic and shit. I want Quinn. I want her to trust me. I want her to want to be with me. I can't just screw her brains out. I plan on it. I absolutely plan on it. I just want it to be amazing. We haven't even brushed our damn teeth. I'm fucking throbbing right now. I need clothes._

"You called me baby and you're not getting your shit to leave?" Santana said sitting back up.

"What?" Quinn asked frowning because she didn't get her kiss. "Oh." She said a moment after, realizing what the Latina was talking about. "No, baby." She smirked. "I should have never left you. I'm sorry that I did. Now kiss me San. Damn." Quinn was a bit worked up, and she wanted some action.

Santana looked at the demanding girl and raised an eyebrow. _If I can just control myself, it'll be okay. _Santana thought. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Quinn's. It took everything in her to stop, but she had to. She sat back up and smiled at the blonde below her who looked slightly disappointed.

"Q, I wanna talk." Santana said as she got off of her friend who now looked a bit angry.

"What's wrong, San?" Quinn asked. She honestly just wanted to know why they weren't devouring each other.

"We're not gonna have sex right now." Santana seriously. She could tell that Quinn didn't really like what she heard, so she decided to elaborate. "I don't know if you've noticed, but um… I like you, Quinn. Like I really like you. A lot." Quinn smiled as she turned on her side to hear what else Santana had to say. "I think about you a lot. I'm thinking about you even when I'm with you. I know you know my whole situation with Britt, but I want you know that that situation doesn't matter when I'm with you. It doesn't even matter when I'm not with you, because when I'm not with you, I'm just thinking about being with you again. I like you so much that I want to stay in bed with you all day long, just because you're you and I love everything about you. I like you so much that I want to go out in public with you and hold your hand and do lame couple shit because you deserve to be shown off. I like you so much that I want to do random shit for you just to make you smile. I love your smile, Q." Quinn smiled, and then blushed and looked away. Santana grabbed the blushing girl's chin and continued speaking. "Quinn, I like you so much that I can't wait to fall in love with you… Because falling in love with you means I'll get to feel like this times a million." Quinn's eyes were watery. People don't talk to her like this. Santana doesn't talk to anyone like this. Quinn was speechless.

"Listen Quinn, I'm not exactly sure how you feel about me. I do know you were totally eye-fucking me." Santana paused for a reaction.

"Oh my god. San. I wasn't. I was just…" Quinn tried to make something up, but she couldn't. They both laughed.

"Yeah, nice try." Santana said through her laughter. "Honestly, I don't want to know how you feel about me." Quinn looked at her honest friend with a confused squint. "No, I do want to know. Just not yet. And I do want to have sex with you. Just not yet." Santana finished as she flashed Quinn a seductive smile.

"Not yet? Well, when?" Quinn asked, obviously still thinking about the sex.

"Keep it in your pants, Fabray!" Santana shot Quinn her own words before getting a slap on the arm. "Tonight. I want you to spend the day with me. I'll plan like a date or something. An all day date, and at the end of it, you have to tell me how you feel about me. And then we'll have sex… Whether you feel the same or not." They both chuckled, but they also both knew that Santana was being serious.

Quinn could only see honesty in Santana's eyes and that alone made herself more sure of her feelings. She wanted to play by Santana's rules though, so she agreed to Santana's plan. "Okay Santana. I'm down for whatever you say. You're gonna have to put some clothes on though, because I'm tempted to run my tongue all over your body." Quinn whispered in Santana's ear as she took a little nibble at the lobe.

"Mmmm. Fuuuuuck. Quiinnn." Santana moaned out of pleasure and frustration. "What the hell, woman?" She asked in a panic while getting up. It would be way too easy for Quinn to get what she wanted. Santana had to move.

"Sorry baby. You okay?" Quinn said seductively while moving to the edge of the bed where naked Santana stood, flustered.

Santana stared at the obviously turned on Quinn with a look of shock. "I really hope I can wait until tonight… No. I have to. Quinn. Stop. You're making this way too hard. You are so sexy right now, but I can't. I cant. I want it to be special, damn it. Let me make it special." Santana finished with a stern look.

Quinn sensed her future girlfriend's frustration. She understood how hard it must be for her. So once again, she regained control of her hormones. She let out a sigh as she spoke, "Okay. I'm sorry. It just… It's so damn hard. Put on clothes. Quickly. Sweats, No. Underwear only. No. Um. Damn it."

Santana kind of felt bad for the girl, but she couldn't give in. She walked over to her drawers to grab some armor. This was a battle. She put on some underwear and a tshirt and a tank top. She heard a muffled groan come from behind her. Quinn had covered her face with a pillow. She crawled in bed to wrap Quinn in her arms. "I'm flattered you want me so badly." No response. "I want to show you that it's more than sex for me with you. It's a lot more. That's why I said no matter how you feel about me. I want you to understand how I feel about you, so that whatever happens after, you know that it's real for me. This is real for me Quinn." Santana spoke with the sweetest voice Quinn has ever heard. She peeked from below the pillow.

"Okay." Is all Quinn could get out. She was overwhelmed with so many different feelings. She moved the pillow and smiled at Santana who was looking at her with a smirk. "What?" Quinn asked.

Santana leaned in slowly and licked Quinn's bottom lip. She leaned in to kiss her and gently grabbed her hip bone and she took a soft bite at her moistened lips. She kissed the blonde's lips again and moved away slowly. Quinn's body temperature took an obvious jump. Santana smirked again at whispered in her flustered friend's ear, "It's gonna be the best sex you ever had."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what'd you think?<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay. We're almost to the really good stuff. Thanks for the reviews and all the love. Let's just get to it.**_

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up in bed alone, but it was different this time. She woke up in Santana's bed. Santana convinced her to go back to sleep, telling her that she was a bit too worked up. The girls had an interesting morning. They almost had sex, Santana poured her heart out to Quinn and they had plans today. They had actual plans. Quinn had no clue what the exact details of the day were, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get to the end where she could tell Santana how she feels and they could make love all night long. Quinn jumped out of bed at the last thought. She wanted to get this day going.<p>

"No. No. No. That's not gonna work. I need it by three." Quinn heard Santana arguing with someone on the phone. She walked into the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek. Santana smiled excitedly at her blonde bombshell, excited to see her finally awake. "Listen, buddy. I understand that you guys aren't open until four, but I also understand that it's one o'clock and you're there right now. It's not a big order, please. I'm trying to do something special. Please. Three o'clock. Come on." Santana was as close to begging as she's ever been. She was trying hard to make this day special for Quinn. "Really? Oh my god. Thank you! I LOVE you. See you at three!" Santana hung up and she was practically dancing.

Quinn smiled as she sat on a stool by the counter. "What's that all about?" She asked the excited girl.

"You'll see." Santana said grinning brightly.

"So what's the plan for today?" Quinn asked, amused by the beauty in front of her eyes.

"Hmm. You wanna know the plan, huh?" Santana asked smiling.

"_I'm gonna take you out today_

_I'm gonna make you my baby_

_We're gonna start by holding hands_

_And then tonight you'll go crazy_

_I'm gonna make you want me_

_You're gonna wish this day will never end_

_I'm gonna make you love me_

_You're gonna be my girlfriend" _

Quinn was giggling as Santana was just singing and dancing on Quinn, grinning from ear to ear. "What song is that?" Quinn asked still giggling.

"The Q Song." Santana said with a smile as she put her hands on the giggling girl's shoulders.

"The Q Song?" Quinn asked. "You just made that up for me?"

"Yeah." Santana responded with a laugh. "It's not like I wrote it in advance. I'm just kind of excited and shit. It just came out. Leave me alone. Damn." She trailed off walking to the fridge.

Quinn laughed. "San. That was amazing. It was so damn cute." Quinn walked over to the fridge to meet Santana and wrapped her arm around her waist. "Your voice is amazing, even when you're just messing around like that. Very… verryy… sexy." Quinn spoke gently into Santana's sensitive neck before placing a soft kiss.

"Fuck. Get off of me." Santana said laughing as she moved quickly. "You're gonna make this impossible. This is like our first date. I want this to be good. Damn it Quinn."

"What? I'm not doing anything." Quinn looked at Santana confused. She put a good distance between them, but for some reason Santana still seemed upset. Santana began walking towards the confused blonde with a hungry look in her eyes. Quinn gasped and then moaned. "San.. Wha.." Santana's hands were now on both of Quinn's breasts over her shirt.

"You such a damn hornball, your nipples were poking out of your shirt. And I'm such a damn hornball, that I honestly couldn't resist."Santana was speaking with the sexiest voice Quinn had ever heard. She was squeezing and rubbing and pinching, and Quinn was moaning and panting and squirming. "I don't want to stop, Q. I want to do a lot more to you." Santana growled while she bit and sucked Quinn's neck.

"Santana. I want you. Badly." Quinn huffed. She honestly couldn't fully figure out how they got there. Santana was just telling her that they needed to chill out and wait till tonight, and in the same sentence she was devouring the pale neck.

_God. She feels so good. She's probably really wet. I want to feel. No. No. No. I need o stop. I shouldn't even be doing this, I want to kiss her and take her clothes off. And eat her alive. I have to. I can't wait until tonight. Oh my god. She just said that she wants me. Badly? How do I deny her. Uggghhhh. I want today to be perfect and I'm about to fuck everything up. Breathe. _Santana spend a few minutes fighting with herself before taking a step back.

"What's wrong Santana?" Quinn asked trying to calm down and focus.

"Tonight. Let's just do our best to wait until tonight. I'm sure it's annoying as hell that I keep saying this, but please baby – I mean Quinn." Santana looked away shocked at her choice of word.

"Baby is good. I like baby." She said sliding down the fridge to sit on the floor. Quinn buried her head in her hands. She was trying to clear her mind from everything that just happened.

"Let's make it official first." Santana smiled. She let out a big sigh trying to get over the too recent events. "Did you bring clothes, or do you need to go home?" Santana asked with a serious look. She remembered what today is supposed to be, and remembered that she needed to focus.

"Umm. I have like whatever clothes. Not really going out clothes." Quinn answered somewhat thinking out loud.

"That's cool. That works. Okay. So, go home, shower, get ready, and I'll be there to get you by like 2:30." Santana said as she walked over to pull Quinn to her feet.

"That's like in an hour. It's not gonna take me that long to get ready, San. Can't I just come right back? Or can I just shower hear and wear something of yours?" Quinn said looking very concerned. She obviously didn't want to leave the Latina, but Santana was serious about her plans.

"It'll go by quickly, okay?" Santana laughed a little at how cute Quinn was being. She kissed her on her nose and smacked her butt. "Go. You know you have to change your underwear anyway."

"Santana!" Quinn blushed. "Ugh. I'll see you soon. I'll miss you. Can I have a kiss? A little one?"

Santana leaned in and pecked the blushing blonde on the lips and headed upstairs as Quinn left the house.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. Here I go. I'm putting everything out there. If I don't screw this up, this is gonna be amazing. <em>Santana pulled up in front of Quinn's house. She pulled out her phone to text Quinn and tell her she arrived, but she decided to be a bit more traditional. She got out and walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Quinn came to the door almost instantly wearing a huge smile along with a black tube top dress. "Hi, Quinn."

"Hi, Santana." Quinn spoke admiringly. Staring at the smoking hot Latina in her black and white striped skirt and a red crop top.

"You ready?" Santana asked walking to the car.

Quinn followed with a smile and said "Absolutely."

The car ride was fun. They sang along to the songs on the radio, and exchanged looks and smiles. Soon they pulled up to a restaurant, one Quinn had never seen before. "I'll be right back, Q. Stay put." Santana said with a smile as she got out of the car.

Quinn nodded and watched as Santana strutted into the restaurant. She came out moments later with two bags in hand. She walked to Quinn's side of the car and opened the door. "Where are we going?" Quinn asked.

"Just follow me. Trust me. It's awesome." Santana said as they walked.

They headed down an alley to the side of a building where Santana began climbing up a fire escape. Quinn wanted to ask the girl what the hell she was doing, but she told herself that if she intended on ever being Santana's girlfriend, she would just have to follow her lead. Santana felt Quinn's hesitation and turned around to give her a reassuring smile. Quinn smiled back and followed Santana up the ladder. Soon they reached the roof and Quinn gasped at what she saw. Santana had a blanket spread out on the rooftop with flowers and unlit candles. "Santana…" Quinn whispered.

"It's afternoon. That's why the candles aren't lit. I still wanted to look kind of romantic and shit though. Come sit." Santana pulled out the food so they could eat.

Quinn loves sushi, and that's exactly what Santana got. Sushi and iced tea. Santana set everything out and they began eating. They stayed quiet while they ate for the most part. "This is really beautiful, San." Quinn spoke.

"Right? I always wanted bring someone here. I just never have because I think it's so special, you know? I started coming up here a while back. I don't even know how honestly, but I was kind of addicted. I would only come up here for special moments though: making captain, auditioning for my solo in glee, coming out to myself, telling Brittany how I felt. Stuff like that. I'd come up here. I thought I'd bring Brittany here one day, you know? Share a special moment with her. You're the first person to be up here with me. I'm glad it's you."

As they finished up, Quinn was smiling at Santana. "What?" Santana asked.

"You're so sweet." Quinn said seriously.

"Ew Quinn. Come on. You know that's bullshit." Santana said annoyed.

"No, San. You're sweet. You've shown me how sweet you are like every day. You're sweet as hell." Quinn said biting her lip and then stopping quickly when she realized Santana caught her.

"Let's go." Santana said as she stood up and reached for Quinn's hand.

Quinn was going to ask where they were going, but she opted not to. They didn't go back to the car. They just walked around the area they were in. They ended up on a familiar street that had different restaurants and shops. "You want ice cream, Q?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, sure. If you do." Quinn replied smiling. "I'm enjoying myself."

"I'm glad." Santana responded as she grabbed Quinn's hand and laced their fingers. "Is this okay?" She asked.

"It's amazing." Quinn responded blushing a bit.

Santana ordered ice cream for the both of them, knowing exactly what Quinn wanted. They ate together in the ice cream shop and began walking back down the street. This time Quinn reached for Santana's hand and both girls smiled.

"Wanna go back on the roof for a bit? The sun's gonna be setting soon." Santana asked. The girls had been in their own world just walking around, enjoying each others company. This is exactly what Santana wanted: effortless. She smiled as the made it back to their blanket and laid down. Santana looked at Quinn and smiled as she reached for her hand. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." Quinn replied. They spent the next hour playing with each others hands, making random jokes and talking about anything they could think of. Quinn wanted to talk to Santana. She couldn't' wait any longer. "San?"

"Yeah Q?" Santana answered.

"I don't think I'm gay." Quinn said without beating around the bush.

"Oh. Okay? Um." A million things were running through Santana's mind. She didn't know what to do.

"I don't think I'm gay, but I don't know what I am. Honestly though Santana none of that matters to me. It doesn't matter, because what I do know is that I want to be with you. I love your bitchiness. I also love how sweet you are. I love the way you smell, the way you smile and your honesty. I could honestly go on forever trying to explain to you how you make me feel and what I love about you. I just love the way you make me feel, and I want to keep on feeling this way. I'm sorry that Brittany hurt you, but I'm glad she screwed up because now I'm here with you holding your hand looking into your beautiful eyes. The date may not be over, but I had to let you know how I feel. Santana, say the word, and I'm yours." Quinn was done. That's what she had to say. Now it was up to Santana to take it or not.

"Let's go." Santana seemed as though she was in a rush. Quinn was waiting for a response, but she got none. Santana opened the door for her and let her in the car and they drove off. Santana put her hand on Quinn's thigh and began making circles around the muscle. She could feel it tense.

They got to Santana's room, hand in hand. They stood in front of Santana's bed. Santana grabbed Quinn's face and kissed her with everything inside of her. It went from sweet to seductive in a matter of seconds.

"Quinn, I heard everything you said, and I am so happy that you said it. I can't verbally express to you how you just made me feel." Santana said in between deep breaths and kisses. She took off her shirt and her skirt and grabbed Quinn's face again and kissed her deeply. "I'm gonna show you how much I care about you. I'm gonna show you how good you make me feel." Santana spoke seductively as she looked directly into the green eyes in front of her. All Quinn could do is bite her lip and moan. Santana unbuttoned Quinn's dress and slid it off. She laid Quinn gently on the bed and kissed her.

Santana hovered over Quinn and leaned in close to her ear. "You ready, baby?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>YUM!<strong>_

_**You know what's next, right? **_

_**:)**_

_**Anything specific that you wanna see happen?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Santana didn't wait for an answer. She knew they both wanted it. Ready or not, she was going to make Quinn cum. Santana leaned in slowly to kiss Quinn. She wasted no time and immediately began exploring Quinn's mouth with her tongue. Their tongues were wrestling as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Santana was trying to take it slow. She was grabbing at Quinn's nipples through her bra, and it was getting to be unbearable for the both of them. Santana left Quinn's mouth to taste her skin. She began licking and biting the pink neck: hot with desire. Quinn was squirming and moaning beneath Santana, making it hard for her to keep her slow pace. Santana gripped her nails on Quinn's thigh and began raking her hand over her body, slowly grazing over her center, causing Q to grown very loudly.

"Baby, please!" Quinn groaned in sexual frustration.

"Mmm. What's up, baby?" Santana purred in the antsy girls ear still squeezing her breasts over her bra, causing her to moan and squirm even more.

"I need you." Quinn moaned. In that instant Santana had Quinn's bra on the floor. She kissed her lips and down her neck, stopping at her right nipple. She sucked, licked, bit and sucked some more, while her other hand did some exploring all over Quinn's body. She moved to the left and she could already feel Quinn's body shaking as she tried to stifle her screams.

"Hold it together amor. I haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Santana said as she started kissing and biting down Quinn's stomach. Quinn was moaning and grabbing at Santana's hair. The Latina smiled every time she felt a tug on her head. She could see Quinn was soaking wet through her underwear. She kissed the wet spot slowly with her full lips, and Quinn bucked her hips up so hard it almost threw Santana off of the bed.

"Damn baby." Santana said laughing as she held Quinn down. Quinn could speak no words. Only moans, groans, squeaks and the occasional mumbled curse word. Santana was loving every bit of this. She smirked as she continued. Knowing it was going to get better for her girl. She grabbed Quinn's underwear with her teeth and slid down her legs, touching her clit ever so slightly.

"Fuck!" Quinn cried out as she looked at Santana with wide eyes. Santana smiled and Quinn managed to smile back before letting her head fall back down as she gripped the sheets, bracing herself for what was coming. Santana kissed, licked and bit Quinn's pale thighs all the way back to her dripping center. She was shaved clean, like she knew this was going to happen. Santana smirked at the thought of Quinn preparing to have sex with her, and she wanted to make it worth her while. Santana swept a long lick all the way through Quinn's folds, stopping with her clit and moving her tongue in circles around it.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit!" Quinn cried as she bucked her hips frantically. Santana was just getting started, so she held her hips down firmly and began sucking on her clit. She glanced up and saw Quinn pulling at her own nipples as she moaned Santana's name. Santana almost came at that sight alone.

"Mmm." Santana moaned as she slid her tongue down to Quinn's entrance, teasing it with the tip of her tongue. She felt Quinn push her hips up to feel Santana deeper, so she did just that. She stuck her tongue is as deep as she could. She pumped her tongue in and out of Quinn and she felt Quinn put her fingers in her hair and grab her head. "More baby." Quinn moaned. "And take off this damn bra." Quinn said reaching up and unhooking Santana's bra as her head was still buried in Quinn's treasure.

This was almost too much for Santana. She was more aroused than she'd ever been, with anyone. Ever. Quinn's sex voice. Quinn's sex juice. Quinn. Santana could feel herself falling in love as she devoured the taste of Quinn, licking all the way up her body, replacing her tongue with her finger and kissing Quinn on the mouth.

"Mmm. If you taste half as good as I do, I might be between your legs all day." Quinn whispered into Santana's mouth.

"Fuck Q. When did you get so sexy?" Santana rubbed and pinched the swollen clit.

"Shhh. I want your tongue in my mouth, and your fingers deep between my legs." Quinn moaned as she grabbed Santana's hand and moved it from her clit, down her slippery folds, to her soaking entrance.

Quinn hadn't had sex too many times, Santana knew this. She didn't want to hurt Quinn so she slid one finger in slowly. Quinn let out a long soft moan. Santana pulled it out and slowly put it back in, a little deeper this time. She continued doing this, moaning at the feeling of Quinn wrapped around her fingers. Santana wanted to know if Quinn could handle more. Before she could ask, Quinn broke their kiss and looked at Santana straight in her eyes, as if she was calling her out.

"Go." Quinn said firmly, and Santana's eyes widened. She slid one finger out and returned with two. Quinn opened her legs wider when she felt it. Santana moaned at the sight of seeing her hand between Quinn's legs with her legs spread. Santana loved it. She loved everything about this moment. She looked at Quinn who was moving her body to the rhythm Santana was moving her hand. She had her eyes closed and she was biting her lip. She had grabbed on to Santana breasts and was pulling at her nipples. As Santana pumped faster, Quinn pinched harder.

Santana had an idea. She loved being on top, but the idea of seeing Quinn on top of her literally made her drip. In a quick twist, Santana had Quinn straddled on top of her, with her fingers still between her legs. Quinn looked at Santana through her arousal with a confused expression.

"Ride me baby." Santana said in the sexiest voice Quinn has ever heard. Quinn was used to her smoking hot Latina being sexy, but this? This was new. Quinn looked shocked. She couldn't believe how vulgar that sounded. She couldn't believe how much she loved it. She honestly wasn't even sure she understood what she meant, but she started moving her hips and she almost screamed at the feeling. She grabbed on to Santana's breasts and held on for dear life as she moved her hips back and forth, faster and faster.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oooooohhhhh!" Quinn screamed. She was almost there. Santana reached down and rubbed Quinn's throbbing clit with her other hand.

"Oh my god. San. Oh! Fuuckk baby! Mmm Santana!" Quinn screamed as her body shook uncontrollably and she rode out her orgasm slowly. Santana's hand was covered with Quinn. She loved the way it felt. She slowly slid her hand from between Quinn's legs as the worked blonde leaned in for a kiss. They were making full eye contact and they watched each other as smiles grew slowly on their faces.

Quinn slid next to Santana and buried her head in the pillow. "Hey. What's wrong mi amor?" Santana spoke sweetly while kissing the soft shoulder.

"Amor means love, right?" Quinn asked looking at a concerned Santana and received a nod.

"Nothing's wrong. You're just amazing. Like really really amazing, and I'm not just talking about the sex, but god. That was. I mean, no wonder everyone wants to sleep with you. I never thought I could cum so hard." Quinn blushed when she realized what she said out loud. That last part.

Santana laughed loudly. "You're so dirty. I love it. Anyway, I was just trying to make it good for you. I didn't want you to feel like this was a waste of time. I don't want you to feel like I'm a waste of time." She said trying to lose Quinn's eye contact, but she wouldn't let her. Quinn leaned in for another kiss: soft, but significant.

"You could never be a waste of time. I love you, Santana Lopez. " Quinn said with an honest smile.

"You actually love me? Like you love me?" Santana asked with a smile and an eyebrow raised.

Quinn chucked at how cute her love looked. "Absolutely. I've felt myself falling for you this whole summer. I'm done with falling, and I just want to be in it. I love you." Quinn looked a bit scared now. Santana was just staring at her with her mouth slightly open. And then her eyes began to water.

"You better be telling me that you're gonna be my girlfriend Q." Santana said fighting back the tears. "Loving me is one thing, being with me is something different."

"You're Santana Lopez though, you don't want to be tied down." Quinn said trying to be serious.

"I want to be tied down, if you're the one who's tying me. Oh you should tie me to the bed next time!" Santana got sidetracked thinking about having sex with her girlfriend in the future.

Quinn chuckled at her girlfriend's loud thoughts. She leaned in and kissed her again. "I've never had a girlfriend before." She said with a shrug.

"That's okay, baby neither have I really. Technically, I still don't." She looked at Quinn with anxious eyes.

"Oh. Sorry. Yes, Santana. I will gladly be your girlfriend. I'd love to." Quinn formally accepted with a smile.

Santana cheered and kissed her girlfriend excitedly. "Don't you want to know if I love you too?" She asked smiling.

"I already know you do, baby." Quinn said between kisses.

"What? How?" Santana stopped their kisses and wanted to know how her secret got out.

Quinn chuckled. "A while ago you said that you're great in bed with someone that you love. What just happened… Was amazing. I figured it had to be love."

Santana leaned in and kissed her girlfriend and bit her lip a little causing Quinn to let out a soft moan. "Te amo, mi amor. Mmm. Te amo." Santana moaned into Quinn's mouth as her hand made her way back to the bud she'd also fallen for.

"Mmmm San?" Quinn breathed.

"What's up, Q." Santana responded feeling herself getting worked up as she played with Quinn's clit.

"I never had sex with a girl before tonight, but I'm determined to give you the best orgasm of your life. I don't know why the hell your underwear is still on, but I'm gonna rip them off and suck you dry." Quinn whispered as she started sucking Santana's neck.

Santana felt a pool reforming between her legs. Before she knew it she was screaming Quinn's name like she'd done in the past. This time Quinn was actually between her legs, and she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My first attempt at anything smut-like. I'm sorry if it wasn't good enough, but I promise it will get better. My first fic ever, so I'm just warming up. This is Quinn's first time with a girl. There's a lot she has to learn about, and Santana is more than ready to teach her. Be patient with me. <strong>_

_**Thank you for reviewing and everything. It really does make my day. **_

_**I'm probably going to post Ch 8 in a few hours or so. If not, then tomorrow night for sure.**_

_**Review. PM. Give me love. I love you.**_

_**It's National Kissing Day here in the US. *muah**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! There will be more like it, for sure. Keeping the ball rolling with a new chapter. Thank you for everything. Love you**_

* * *

><p>A naked Santana woke up at around 10 the next morning. "Holy shit." She whispered as she reminisced on the events from last night (and this morning). They had round after round of sex, love and all of the above with a bit of sleep every now and then. It was Quinn's first time with a girl and she was loving every bit of it, especially since the girl was Santana. You wouldn't have been able to tell that it was Quinn's first time. Santana had to decide if she even believed her, because Quinn was so damn good. Quinn had Santana screaming so loud and shaking so hard Quinn even teased her a little bit. Quinn was the best Santana's ever had, and needless to say Quinn felt the same about Santana. They spent all night and most of the morning basking in their love for each other, finally falling asleep out of utter exhaustion. Santana woke up happy, and Quinn would soon wake up the same way.<p>

"I need to shower." She muttered, getting up and making her way to the bathroom. She stopped looked over at her girlfriend who was also naked and had her back facing Santana. Santana began to drift away in her mind. _Oh my god. That's right. She's my fucking girlfriend now. Holy shit. I have a girlfriend. Quinn Fabray is my girlfriend. Oh my god. Shit am I supposed to like buy her flowers or something? I don't know how to do this relationship shit. What the fuck is the matter with me? How am I supposed to do this? _Quinn tossed a bit in her sleep and turned towards Santana, still knocked out. Santana stared at Quinn, completely naked, soft, stunning. _Wow. Quinn's my fucking girlfriend. I'm the luckiest asshole there is. How the hell did she manage to love me? Oh my god. I cannot screw this up. Ew. I'm sticky. Shower time. _

"Baby!" Santana heard her girlfriend scream while she was in the shower. She quickly got out, wrapped a towel around her and went to see what was going on.

"Hey. What's wrong?" The dripping Latina asked more concerned than she's ever been. _She can't be pregnant. It doesn't happen that fast. Wait. I don't have a penis damn it. _She smiled with relief before she was quickly brought back to concern.

"Damn. You look good. Why didn't you wake me so I could help you shower? Mmm." Quinn strutted over to her towel clad sexy girlfriend and pulled her to the bed. She turned them around and pushed Santana on the bed, opened her towel and pinned her hands above her head as she climbed on top of her. "It's really hard to not want to have sex with you." Quinn panted biting and sucking Santana's neck as her free hand went directly to her sensitive bud.

"Fuck Quinn. I thought.. Mmm. I um. Ohh. I thought something.. Was wrong. Oh my god. Mm." Santana was trying to get a complete thought out, but she was failing miserably. She was moaning, shaking and cursing. That was the closest thing to a sentence that she could come up with.

"Damn it. You're right. I totally forgot." Quinn let out between breaths, trying to calm herself down. She moved to sit next to Santana much to both of their dismay.

"What the hell, Q? I thought we were bouts to get our freak on." Santana said breathing heavily.

"Sorry babe. You're so sexy and I want to devour you, but this is serious. My mom's coming come." Quinn said with a serious look.

Santana sat up and covered herself with her towel again and sighed in frustration when Quinn removed her towel again. "What are you talking about? Who cares if your mom's coming home?"

"San, she thinks I'm away at camp all summer. She called me while you were in the shower asking me how my retreat was going and she said that she's going to be heading home tonight. I'm not away at a retreat, Santana. I'm here. Home. What the hell am I going to do?" Quinn looked so scared as she spoke. She was panicking.

Santana grabbed her hand. "Calmate, mi amor. Stay here with me. No big." Santana spoke sweetly to her girlfriend, trying to calm her down.

Quinn was frozen with shock at what she just heard. "What? Stay? Huh? No. I can't do that."

Santana laughed. "And why the hell not? You've practically been doing that already Quinnie. Plus, I love waking up next to you. We really only have the summer to be like this. I want to take advantage of this." Santana finished and leaned in to kiss Quinn long and soft.

"Mm. I guess you're right. You sure you don't mind though? It'll be different. I'll be here all of the time. No escaping me." Quinn said seriously. She was about to continue speaking when Santana pulled her in for another kiss. Sexier this time, biting her lip softly before pulling back to breathe.

"I want you here. You're staying here. Now, get your ass in the shower so we can go get some coffee and get all your stuff out of your house." Santana said shooing her excited girlfriend off of the bed.

Quinn was halfway to the bathroom before she turned and hurried back to Santana for another kiss. "I love you." She whispered still slightly connected to the full lips in front of her. She smiled as she finished the kiss and turned around to head back to the bathroom.

"Mmm. I likes that. But um. Don't think that I forgot about you sliding all up between my legs and leaving me high and dry!" Santana yelled as Quinn retreated.

_This should be interesting. _Santana thought as she got off of the bed to get ready.

The new couple walked into the coffee shop side by side. They were holding hands, but Quinn could tell that Santana wasn't fully ready for that. Quinn could also tell that Santana was not an unfamiliar face to the workers and some customers at the coffee shop. Santana got a lot of winks, waves and heys. Quinn felt like she was going to be sick. They approached the register and it got even worse. The girl at the register was grinning from ear to ear as Santana made her way to the counter.

"Hey Gina." Santana said casually, smiling a bit too wide for Quinn to overlook.

"Well Hello Santana. How've you been baby?" The girl whose name is apparently Gina spoke with such a flirtatious voice. Quinn wanted to punch her in her face for the way she was looking at Santana. Quinn knew what she was thinking. That's how she looks at Santana. She knew what she was thinking.

Santana smiled shyly. "I've been good. Just hanging out, you know. Nothing too special. How about you, huh? Still looking good I see." Quinn couldn't believe what was happening. Right in front of her. She grabbed Santana's hand.

"Babe." Quinn whispered.

Gina finally noticed that Santana was with someone. She looked Quinn up and down before looking back at Santana. "I already put your drink order up, sweetie. It's on me. You need anything else?"

"What do you want to drink, Q?" Santana looked at Quinn and motioned for her to give her order to Gina.

Quinn rolled her eyes. She did not want to speak to the girl who was trying to claim Santana with no shame. "Small caramel iced coffee. With milk." She said quickly.

"Nonfat?" Gina said with an evil smirk.

"What? No. Soy. Thanks." Quinn was hoping Gina wasn't trying to play bitch, because Quinn knew how to play, and she never lost. Quinn turned to whisper something in Santana's ear and ended it with a nibble on her ear and started to walk away.

"Three seventy five!" Gina yelled to Quinn who didn't even flinch, she just kept walking.

Santana was still a bit shook by what Quinn just whispered to her. She tried to snap herself out of it and rummaged through her purse to pay. She handed Gina a five dollar bill. "No change." She smiled and walked over to where Quinn was to grab her drink. She leaned in to kiss Quinn, but she moved. "What the f—" She was interrupted.

"San, come here." Gina spoke loudly to annoy Quinn.

Santana walked over to Gina with a smile. "What's up, G?"

Gina glanced at Quinn and gave her an evil grin. She leaned halfway over the counter to speak to Santana while running her finger down her jaw. "What's this glow your sporting? You must be getting some." Santana blushed. Then laughed. Said nothing. "When you're done playing with little girls, let me know. I'll make sure you do more than just glow."

Santana laughed out loud nervously. Quinn was ready to leave. She could not take this anymore. "I don't know Gina. My baby knows how to handle me." Santana finally spoke.

"That may be so, but she needs to be careful. You? No. I wouldn't let you leave the house. You'd be under lock and key. On the bed. Naked. All the time." Gina said moving back to her side of the counter as she saw Quinn approaching angrily. Quinn grabbed Santana's arm and started walking to the door.

"Thanks for the coffee, Gina!" Santana yelled as she was being dragged away. She looked at Gina who said nothing. She only winked and licked her lips before smirking as she turned around.

"Q! Ow! You're going to rip my damn arm off. What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana yelled breaking from the steaming blonde's grip.

"Girlfriend, Santana. Girl. Friend. Do you know what that means? No. Clearly you don't. You cannot possibly understand the meaning of that simple compound word based on what I just witnessed!" Quinn was yelling. The way that only she can" soft, yet brutal. Santana looked at Quinn confused.

"Q. Calm down. Gina's always like that. It's nothing." Santana said trying to sound convincing.

"She's always like that, huh? Are you? Are you always like that? Drooling like a moron?" Quinn folded her arms and stared Santana down, waiting for her response.

"Okay. Enough. Damn Q. I'm sorry. I don't know the first thing about being in a relationship. Like a real one where I only focus on that one person. I wasn't trying to piss you off. I was just being how normally am. I didn't even do anything wrong! I even referred to you as my baby, damn it!" Santana looked at Quinn desperately.

"San. I get it. You just. You really need to do better. You can't control people being attracted to you, but you can control how they are with you and how they are to me. She was a bitch to me and you didn't even do anything about it. And she was touching your face and telling you that she was going to give you better sex than me. She probably can, and you know it. She's probably had sex with a lot of girls, so she knows way more than me. That's appealing to you, isn't it? Damn it, San. Who are we kidding? You're Santana Lopez. Everyone wants you. I'm Quinn Fabray. I don't even know if I'm gay. Listen, I'll find somewhere else to stay for the rest of the summer." Quinn's eyes were watering. She didn't know what to do.

"Q. Shut up." Santana said as she grabbed her watery eyed girlfriend and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. "I love you, Quinn. I don't care if your gay or not. You can figure that out some other time. All that matters to me is that you love me and you want to be with me. I'm sorry for sucking as a girlfriend. I'll do better, baby. And just for the record. No one can screw my brains out like you. You're the best I ever had, and I want to keep it that way. If anything like that ever happens again, just kick me in my ass or grab my nipples or something. I'll get better though, I promise." Santana wiped the tears from Quinn's soft cheeks as she spoke. She pulled her in for another kiss, similar to the one before.

Quinn smiled. "I have a feeling I have a lot more situations like this ahead of me."

"I don't even care." Santana said grabbing her girlfriend's hand as they began to walk again. "I'm just glad that I have a lot of this ahead of me."

"Me too." Quinn agreed.

"Now let's go get all your shit. I wants to get home so we can gets it on." Santana said seriously only receiving an eye roll and then a nod in agreement.

They gripped each others hands and hurried their pace, both thinking about what was ahead.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Calmate" - calm down <em>****_"Mi Amor" - my love_**

**_Anyway, love you. Love me. I'm sleepy so I don't have much to say. _**

**_See you in Ch 9_**


	9. Chapter 9

So. I know you must hate me. I seriously haven't updated in like a month. I didn't know if anyone still cared, honestly. Idk. I have still been thinking about the story, and I do have more ideas for it. I hope someone out there is still reading. If you are, don't be afraid to review. You might have to, if you ever want me to update again. Haha. Honestly, I'm sorry, but I hope you like what I've come up with. I'm not sure how this is going to end, but I definitely have some ideas for a few more chapters. After this, I think I'll just leave the writing to you amazing people. I'm such a fan. Okay. Enough babbling. On with the show.

* * *

><p>"San." Quinn whispered. No response. "San." She tried again with a slight nudge to the naked beauty under the covers next to her. Still no response. Santana groaned as she turned in Quinn's direction. She kept her eyes shut tightly, trying to get Quinn to understand that she didn't want to wake up.<p>

Quinn groaned in frustration. She had been up for a while now, thinking about the summer and how it'd be ending soon. She had basically been living with Santana, avoiding her mother who was home, less than 10 minutes away. It wasn't always easy, but for the most part, the girls were in Santana's room… Or her bathroom, the couch, the kitchen, the hot tub, the hallway… They found ways to stay busy. Living together wasn't always easy either. It wasn't all just sex, cuddles and movies. They were girls, they were dating, and they were only around each other. They had their moments of fighting, arguing, ignoring, monthly visits and everything that would be the norm in their situation. It was really only for a few weeks, but it was enough. Enough to keep Quinn from falling back asleep, knowing that it would soon be over. School would be starting in about a week. Everyone was going to be coming back home, and that meant Quinn would have to go back home too. Her actual home, with her mom.

_How the hell can she be sleeping?_ Quinn thought. _I'm leaving tomorrow. This is our last full day together and she's sleeping the whole day away. She was a lot more thoughtful when we first started dating. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. I love seeing her like this, but this is ridiculous. _Quinn reached underneath the covers and immediately slipped one finger into the already wet Latina.

Santana's eyes opened wide as she let out a half moan-half scream. Quinn couldn't resist. She closed her eyes and moaned at how good her girlfriend felt, wrapped around her finger. She pumped her finger in and out slowly, not even thinking of pleasuring Santana, only thinking of pleasuring herself. She realized that she was straying from her original plan of waking Santana up. She forced herself to stop. She opened her eyes to see brown eyes staring at her in shock as she slowly sucked the coated middle finger. "I don't know how… Mmm. You can be sleeping… Mmm. And be so wet. Mmm." Quinn spoke softly as she cleaned her finger as if she was finishing her favourite meal.

Santana was shocked as she watched Quinn. This beautiful blonde laying next to her was completely indulging in her. Quinn was fingering Santana slowly, not to torture Santana, but simply to enjoy the way she felt. And now, she was sucking her finger clean of the Latin flavor that covered it, as if it was caramel. _This might be what it feels like to know when someone really loves you. Quinn Fabray must really love me. Damn._

"No seriously." Quinn spoke again, less aroused. "Why are you so wet? What were you dreaming about?"

"Good morning, Quinn." Santana finally spoke, sitting up a little bit and tossing her hair to the side. "I was dreaming about having sex."

Quinn smiled.

"With Brittany."

Smile gone. "You what?"

Santana shrugged. "You can't blame me for what my subconscious cooks up, Quinn!"

Quinn now looking genuinely hurt and confused, looked away from her girlfriend's pleading brown eyes. "Yeah. I guess you're right. It's just. That's weird for me."

"Damn it, Q. I'm sorry." Santana said as she moved in closer to Quinn, still avoiding eye contact.

"It's okay." Quinn lied.

"No, really. I'm sorry. I was trying to play a joke, but you actually seem hurt by it, so it kind of got screwed up." Santana confessed.

Short blonde hair almost smacked Santana in the face as Quinn whipped her head around to face Santana. "Wait what? So then what were you dreaming about?"

Santana laughed. "Nothing actually. I wasn't even sleeping. I was trying to sleep, but I was just staring at you… And your boobs."

Quinn laughed as she stood on the bed in celebration. "I turn you on by doing nothing at all! When I told you that you did that to me, you said that it was because I was sexually deprived and you made me feel like a loser. Ha! Who's the loser now, Sannie?" Quinn started to dance. Her movements were abruptly halted when she felt hands on her butt cheeks and lips wrap around her clit. The tan girl was sitting up on the bed sucking Quinn's sensitive bud hard as she dug her fingers into her perfectly shaped butt. "San!" She yelled as her knees buckled. She came almost instantly.

"I don't think you should be doing all of that gloating, when I just made you cum in les than thirty seconds." Santana whispered as a flustered Quinn crawled back into her spot under the covers.

"Whatever. I'm mad at you." The red cheek blonde said trying to subdue her lingering arousal.

"You're mad at me? What? Why?" The once smirking Latina, was now wearing a look of confusion. She moved in closer to try to get her answer. "You seriously seem mad at me. What the hell did I do, Q?"

Quinn sighed. She knew Santana wasn't going to like it, but this is how she felt. She had to just say it, or else she would be thinking it for the rest of the day. "Santana, I'm leaving."

"Not till tomorrow, Q. And how is that my fault?" Santana was still confused.

"No. Ugh." Quinn leaned her head back on the headboard and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly.

"Quinn. What the hell?" Santana was slightly worried now. She normally knew what the blonde was thinking, but right now she was lost. Something was wrong, and she couldn't stand not knowing what it was, not being able to fix it.

The hazel eyes reappeared as Quinn turned her head to face the girl she had fallen for. "This has been the best summer of my life. These days with you have been my happiest. It's just been you and me, you know? Just us. It wasn't even you and me against the world, because the world never mattered. Not once. Well, except for Gia, or Gina whatever. But she didn't even matter. Not our parents, not our friends, no idiots at school, no one. Just us. We've been living this dream, this fantasy, Santana. And tomorrow, it will all be over." The hazel eyes began to water, and the blonde turned her head quickly.

"So, what? You're saying that this was too good to be true? That this was just a summer thing? That we won't last? What are you saying?" Santana's voice got a bit louder with every question.

Quinn could see the panic in her face without even turning her head. She didn't want to turn her head. She closed her eyes. "Ugh. I don't know Santana. Maybe I'm just scared."

"Of?" Santana was basically yelling now. She was freaking out. She really did not like where this was going. At all.

"Okay. Stop yelling. It's not going to make anything better." The blond whispered and she opened her eyes for a second and closed them again. She felt the weight on the bed shift a bit.

Santana moved in closer. She pecked small kisses on the pale shoulder, neck and cheek and then pulled Quinn so she was half on top of her. She placed a hand on Quinn's cheek and kissed her on her forehead. "Dime, amor. What's wrong? Hm? I'm sorry for freaking out and yelling, okay? What are you scared of, baby?"

Quinn felt a tear stream down her cheek. She couldn't believe how sweet Santana was being. She had her sweet moments, Quinn knew that, but this was making Quinn melt. _This must be what it feels like to know when someone really loves you. Wow. Santana Lopez really does love me._

"I'm just scared that it won't be the same." Quinn finally spoke. She was trying to control her tears, so she was speaking very carefully.

"It won't be the same. It's going to be completely different." Santana spoke sweetly. Quinn sighed. "I'm okay with things being different. I'm okay with us having a real relationship. One where we go out and people know we're together, and they mash our names together. I'm okay with dealing with friends and parents and idiots."

"And Brittany?"

"Even Brittany. Hell, I'll take on anything and everyone. Quinn, it won't be like this, but one thing will be the same, it will be just us. It will always be just us. We'll always have this summer to think back on. We'll always be able to get moments like this where it's just you, and me, naked, together. " Santana finished as she gently caressed blonde locks.

Quinn's tears were flowing freely now. She felt just as confused as she did safe, and she didn't know what to do. "I love you Santana. I really do. I just… I don't know if I'm ready for all of that yet." She looked up at watery brown eyes that almost mirrored her own.

Santana sighed. "Karma's a bitch."

Quinn looked at her, puzzled.

"With Brittany. I wasn't ready. I loved her. She loved me. She was ready, and I wasn't, and I lost her. Now I'm ready, and you're not." Santana quickly wiped the tear she caught trying to escape.

"Great. So now you're saying we're over and that I'm going to lose you." Quinn dropped her head into Santana's chest as she felt the years flowing again.

Santana grabbed Quinn's face and looked her in the eye. "No. That's not what I'm saying. Forget I even said that. Listen. This is what I'm saying. I will wait for you. I don't care how long it takes. I will wait for you. And I will be ready when you are, standing by my locker, waiting for you to come take my hand and walk proudly through the hallway. Until that moment, I'll wait. But you might need a restraining order, because I will try to gets my freak on." Santana smiled.

Quinn let out a hearty laugh, finally setting down. She rested her head on the tan chest. "Te amo, Santana." She whispered.

"First of all. Sexy as hell. Second of all. I love you too, Quinn. You don't have to say anything else. We'll be just fine." Santana tried to eliminate any space between the two of them. "Here's the plan. We're taking a quick nap, we're ordering pizza, and then we are going to have mind-numbing lady sex until the second you have to leave.

Quinn hummed in agreement and scooted in closer to her girlfriend. She was grateful for having someone so amazing. She was still scared, but she knew it wouldn't last for long. She felt herself falling asleep and smiled at the thought of what was coming when she woke up. She smirked again.

* * *

><p>Dime amor: Tell me, love<p>

Te amo: I love you.

So how was that? After a month-long hiatus, was that acceptable? I honestly have a few more chapters in me. Maybe even more. Just let me know what you think. I'm here to please you :)


	10. Chapter 10

This isn't my strongest chapter. I just had a bunch of ideas, and I kind of really just want to get to the next chapter. Yikes. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this anyway. I love you. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>"What… The… Hell? Santana!" Quinn woke up, naked with her wrists tied to Santana's headboard. She looked around for her girlfriend, but she was nowhere to be found. She could have been scared out of her mind, but she noticed that the room was lit with candles. <em>Okay. There has to be a reason for this. There has to be. But where the hell is that girl. I can't freaking move. <em>Quinn thought as she wiggled and twisted, trying to make an escape. Out of exhaustion, her movements settled, but she didn't stop completely.

"Settle down tiger." Quinn heard a voice enter the room. She looked towards the door to find a half naked Santana with her hands full of… Stuff?

"What the hell, Santana?" Quinn asked confused and angry.

"What's wrong, babe? I wanted to surprise you. We're gonna have fun." Santana was speaking with a rather gentle tone that didn't match the lust in her eyes. She put all the items on the bed and rubbed her girlfriend's cheek. She kissed Quinn's forehead that was a bit sweaty from all the work she was putting in. "Calmate amor. Just relax." The Latina spoke against the sweaty forehead before kissing her sweetly on her lips several times in a row while gently running her hands up and down the pale skin.

"You're quite the charmer, Lopez." Quinn was getting aroused by her girlfriend's sweetness and her abs. "Mmm. You look good... Sports bra and your cheer shorts? Yum."

"Damn, Quinn." Santana could only laugh. She knew what the blonde was thinking, what she wanted. She could see it in her eyes.

Quinn wanted to grab the brunette and kiss her down her entire body, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything. "San. Come on. Don't torture me."

Still laughing.

"Ugh. Santana!" Quinn yelled as she tried to kick the laughing Latina.

"Okay. Okay. Relax baby. You're gonna get what you want. And you're gonna get a lot of it." The tone in Santana's voiced changed. Quinn could now hear the lust that matched the brown eyes. Santana kissed Quinn's hip and bit the bone softly.

"Mmm. San… San. What is that stuff that you brought up here?" Quinn's arousal was heightened.

Santana continued trailing kisses along Quinn's toned body, and spoke in between. "Whipped cream… Caramel… A feather… And… A strap on."

"I don't know what you have planned, but you better get to it. I'm looking at you, and you're kissing me, and I'm convinced that I've made a puddle." Quinn wasn't lying. Santana could see Quinn's folds soaked and dripping. It took her everything to not dive in immediately, but she wanted to draw this out.

"Okay, baby. Close your eyes and just relax, okay?" Santana watched as her girlfriend obeyed. "Good. Now, I'm gonna help you relax some more. Keep your eyes closed. Drift away if you have to." Quinn only hummed in response which made Santana smile. She decided to get started. She knew that she could just smack Quinn on the ass and that'd make her girlfriend aroused enough to want to get it on, but she wanted to do things differently. Santana wanted to take her time on Quinn's body. Feather in hand, she began.

Santana slowly dragged the feather along each of Quinn's limbs a couple times, then she traced the pale abs, Quinn softly moaning through all of this. _Yeah, I'm not totally sure of what I'm doing. I can't even remember where I saw this. I just remember the girl being really turned on and thinking it was really sexy… and kind of sweet. It seems like it's working though. I just have to control myself. Control, Lopez. Control. _Santana's mind wandered as she traced her girlfriend's body with the feather. She slowly dragged the feather over Quinn's hardened nipples.

"Mmm baby." Quinn moaned as she slowly bucked her hips.

Santana only smiled. She made small circles around the hardened nipples again, and then dragged the feather down to Quinn's drenched center. Quinn immediately reacted. She started squirming and twisting and her breathing got heavier.

"Shhh… Relax, Q. Just chill." Santana whispered. She loved what she was seeing though. Something about it was just so erotic.

Quinn was trying to control her breathing. She was working really heard at trying to cooperate.

Santana moved in closely to Quinn's neck. She nipped at her ear and softly asked, "Feel good?"

"Mmhmm." Quinn nodded, closing her eyes tightly in what seemed to be agony.

Almost immediately, Santana moved. Placing the feather on the floor. She grabbed the can of whipped cream and began to spray small dollops on Quinn's body. Then, she took the bottle of caramel and squeezed some on each of Quinn's boobs. She licked her lips at the site. She was now on the bed, straddling Quinn. She looked like a lion ready to devour her prey.

Quinn's eyes had been open for a little while now. She was watching her girlfriend nearly drool onto her body. "Hungry?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

"Very." Santana replied and began slowly licking and sucking the whip cream off of Quinn's body. Quinn thought she was going to explode without Santana even entering her. It felt that good.

Santana had cleaned up all the whipped cream and moved on to the caramel. There was a lot, and it was sticky. Needless to say, there was a lot of sucking involved. Santana was impressed with how obedient Quinn was being. Moaning, but silent. The Latina's hunger wasn't satisfied yet, and she thought that her girlfriend needed to be rewarded. She decided to go onto the main course. She slid down the slightly sticky body and dove straight into the dripping core. Santana wrapped her lips around Quinn's hardened bud. "Oh my god! San… San… Santana!" The blonde came instantly. Shaking as the waves came over her. Santana kept her tongue rubbing soft circles around the bud as her girlfriend came down.

Santana pulled back and wiped her mouth as she finally untied the silent girl's wrists. "You okay, mi amor?" The brunette spoke sweetly.

"Oh my god. That was like. That was just so amazing. I don't know what that was, actually. Like the way you were moving so slowly, and how you were just taking your time with every inch of my body. That… I just… Wow. I can't believe I came so fast. And so hard. My god. I love you so much, Santana Lopez. You just rocked my world." Quinn was still out of breath as she spoke.

Santana chucked. "I still have more for you, baby." She said while waving the strap on.

"Oh god. I honestly don't think I can handle anything else right now. I want that. I do. God I want to feel you inside of me. But I really just want you to hold me right now. Is that okay?" Quinn smiled shyly as she finally evened out her breathing.

"Babe. Of course that's okay. That's freaking perfect. Now move your ass over. You're lucky I love you. I love you so much that the idea of cuddling with you actually excites me." The brunette said while scooting in closely to her girlfriend.

Quinn hummed in approval as she felt their bodies join, but then she pulled back. "Wait. I want you naked. I need you to be naked."

Santana immediately jumped off of the bed and began a little strip tease. Quinn cheered and hollered as her girlfriend jokingly stripped and discarded her shorts and bra and then climbed back into bed. "Better?" The now naked girl asked.

Quinn smiled as she got comfortable with her brown eyed beauty. "Much better. You know, even though you were joking with your little strip tease, it was actually quite sexy. If you didn't do whatever voodoo sex thing you did to me, I'd totally jump your bones right now."

Santana let out a hearty laugh. "Oh yeah? Well, you can make it up to me. We have forever."

Quinn looked up into Santana's eyes. "Do you mean that? Forever?"

Santana leaned in and placed a long passionate kiss on Quinn's lips, looking directly into her hazel eyes, only closing them for a second. "I absolutely mean it. I love you, Quinn Fabray. I love you so much. If you'll give me forever, I'll gladly spend it with you. I'll spend forever proving to you that this summer with you, has completely changed my life. I didn't think I could love someone like I loved Brittany. And then you came along. And I love you more. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I know you're nervous about getting back to school and us being together and everything, and that's cool. I'm okay with that. I told you that I'll wait, and I mean that, okay? When you're ready, just tell me. My forever is yours. You're my forever." Santana's eyes watered, but she didn't shed a tear. She wanted Quinn to know she was serious. She didn't just want to be a big weeping baby.

"Don't worry. I'll be ready soon. I love you so much, Santana. I cannot believe what has happened this summer, but I am so glad it did. I can't believe I wanted to slap you not to long ago for almost trampling me in the grocery store. Now? Well… You know what I want to do to you now. I'm happy you're being patient with me. I need that. I didn't know how much I needed you. I'm glad we're together. I'm so happy I have you. I hate that I'm leaving tomorrow. I just want to be with you all the time. It's crazy to me how I just want to be around you every second. I love you so damn much, woman. I don't even know what to say. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Quinn's tears were flowing freely. She didn't know what else to do.

Almost instinctively, both girls leaned in and shared one of the longest, deepest most passionate kiss they ever shared.

They pulled away and smiled. Quinn's smile faded quickly as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Que pasa, Q?" The concerned brunette asked.

"You told me that we'd be ordering pizza." Quinn said very seriously.

Santana threw her head back as she let out a laugh. "You're right. But. I ordered us Chinese instead. It's downstairs waiting. Come on."

* * *

><p>Ummm. Calmate means calm down and que pasa means what's up<p>

A couple more chapters, guys. We're almost at the end.

Please review. Send me hugs, kisses, love in the form of nice words.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I was going to hold off a little, but if any of you are going through what I'm going through (withdrawal from Kalexico's "With A Little Help From My Friend" being over), some Quinntana is definitely needed to soften the blow. I'm not at all likening my story to that one. I'm just trying to fill my own void lol.

Anyway, I guess this just like a filler. I hope you enjoy it.

The happy couple lay in bed. Quinn's head was at the foot of the bed, and Santana's head was at the head of the bed. They just lay in silence for a moment, both thinking on the weeks that passed, and the weeks ahead. They were happy and sad. Happy to be together, and sad that they wouldn't be for long… Not like this anyway. _Wow. _Santana thought. _I can't believe I'm here with Quinn, that I'm with Quinn. Me and Quinn. _"Wow." Santana whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Wow what, Santana?" Quinn sat up, acknowledging the whisper.

"Huh?" Santana replied.

"You said wow. It was like you were whispering, but I heard you. Why'd you say wow?" Quinn was almost demanding an answer now.

"Oh." Santana laughed. "Well, I was thinking. I was thinking about how lucky I am. How I can't believe that I'm laying here, with you, as my girlfriend. So damn lucky. Those beautiful eyes, that nice ass… Mine."

Quinn smiled as she returned to her original position, faint blush on her cheeks. "You got it bad, Lopez. I like that."

"Shut up, Q." The Latina lightly slapped her girlfriend's leg.

They laughed together for a moment, and then silence fell once again.

"Santana?" The blonde asked.

The Latina placed a hand on the pale leg next to her. "Yeah, babe?"

"Have you um… Have always been attracted to me?" Quinn asked bashfully. She felt Santana's grip tighten on her leg when she finished the question. She wasn't sure what that meant.

The brunette scratched her head with her other hand and took a deep breath. "Honestly? Um. Kind of. I always thought you were hot. I mean, you're beautiful, Quinn. That's obvious. I mean I was always too far up Brittany's ass to notice another girl. Well to really notice a girl. Not just like flirting and shit, you know? The first time I really looked at a girl other than Brittany was you, this summer. And then seeing you all sweaty and shit at the gas station that one day. Damn. That pretty much did it for me."

Quinn sat up and was laughing so hard, she was almost crying. "I can't believe I forgot about that. You were getting off thinking about me. Oh my god, Santana. "

"Q, come on. Don't do this to me." Santana was covering her face in embarrassment.

"No, come on San. I want to know about it. I mean you screamed my name. I mean it's nothing that I'm not used to now, but at the time. My god. Oh and if I remember correctly, I did say that we would talk about it at some point. So come on. I want to hear about it. Oh! Better yet…" Quinn trailed off getting off of the bed. She began rummaging through Santana's drawer.

Still embarrassed, the blushing Latina held her position with her hands covering her face.

"Aha! Got it!" Quinn turned towards the bed with a bright smile.

Santana peeked through her hands slowly. "Quinn… What are you doing?"

Quinn was holding Santana's vibrator. The same pink one from earlier this summer. She held it out to Santana with a smirk. "I want to know what happened while I was downstairs."

"What?" Santana sat up. "Q. You've got to be joking. Plus you know what happened. You heard me, remember?"

The blonde was persistent. She simply grabbed her girlfriend's hand and placed the item in it. "Come on."

"I'm not going to… I can't just… I can't… masturbate in front of my girlfriend." Santana felt extremely awkward. She couldn't believe what Quinn was asking her. Nay, demanding of her.

"Oh stop being such a pussy, Lopez. Come on. Get to it." Quinn shooed her girlfriend along.

Santana's eyes widened with shock. "I'd say you've been hanging around me too much, but I don't know where you got that shit from."

Quinn didn't budge. She stood there waiting for Santana to give in.

_I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. This is awkward. I can't say no her though. I really can't. At all. Look at that look on her face… So damn demanding. Ugh. The shit I do for Quinn Fabray. _Santana thought. Finally she gave in. "Fine."

The hazel eyes widened, but she wanted to stay in control so she held back her excitement. Instead, she licked her lips and darkened her voice. "So, get to it then."

_Why the hell does she make me so weak? No way. I'm not letting her get away with this. She'll regret it. She thinks she's a badass? We'll see. Her plan is so going to backfire._

Santana quickly got naked and lay on the bed with her eyes locked onto Quinn's. She turned on the toy.

"At first, I was just trying to get the job done…" Santana spoke seductively. She placed her feet flat on the bed, with her knees up and her legs opened wide enough for her to keep eye contact with Quinn who was still standing in front of her – obviously turned on, but trying to hold it together. Santana smirked as she continued. She brought the buzzing plastic down to her slightly wet center and flinched with a deep breath as soon as it touched her clit.

"I wasn't thinking about much." She continued. "Just you… How you were so calm and cool about everything… Mmm. But then I started think about you. Like really thinking about you." She was speaking soft enough to entice Quinn, but loud enough so she could hear every word, moan and breath as she rubbed the vibrator between her folds.

"I was thinking about how sexy you looked all sweaty… Mmm. And shirtless… Mmm. And your smile. Oh god. And how sexy you are when you're just talking… Mmm and your ass in those shorts. Ohhh. I just… Oh fuuuuck. Quiiinnnn. Mmmm. Babyyy. I was just thinking… About… Yoouuuuuu." Santana held her eyes closed as she shook along with the vibrator. When she finally came down and opened her eyes all she saw was the taller blonde still standing in front of her with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened. "Come kiss me." Santana demanded.

It was as if Quinn's face was frozen. She leaned in and gave her girlfriend her kiss, but the look on her face remained unchanged.

"Q. What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana was still coming down from her high, but Quinn was kind of freaking her out.

"I just… I thought that would be kind of torturous for you, you know? But it was way way worse for me. Like. San. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. I don't even remember what my initial plan was, but I think it's safe to say it backfired… God. Santana. You're so sexy. I'm going to need you to do that again for me one day. So so sexy. Mm." Quinn almost attacked Santana with her kiss. They made out passionately for what seemed to last for hours. For some reason it didn't go any further than that. They weren't forcing anything or stopping anything. They only did what was natural, and for some reason they were satisfying each other with each moment their lips and tongues collided.

They shower together, only sharing a few I love yous and more kisses. They put on pajamas and get in bed picking up where they left off. Santana stops and looks deep into the hazel eyes that are in front of her. "What?" Quinn whispers.

Santana smiles, then frowns. "Nothing… I am really going to miss you, Q."

"I'm not leaving town, you know?" Quinn smirked as she placed another kiss on Santana's red lips.

"You know what I mean, Quinn. I'm just really going to miss all of this." Santana's voice was a whisper as she looked away from her girlfriend.

Quinn grabbed the tan chin to make her girlfriend look her in the eyes again. She placed a long, soft kiss on her lips. "I know. Me too. I will be a mess without you… Without this. I'm missing you already. We'll be okay though."

"I love you Quinn Fabray…" Santana said honestly before she coughed out a muffled, "Lopez."

Quinn smirked. "I'm sorry? What was that?"

"I said: I love you Quinn Fabray… And then I had a tickle in my throat."

"A tickle that sounded a lot like your last name. It sounded like you said: I love you Quinn Fabray-Lopez." Quinn finished with an eyebrow raise.

"Wow, Q. You think a cough sounds like a last name? That's funny. Anyway. I wants to get my sleep on. Night baby." Santana gave Quinn a quick kiss and then she scooted into the covers and got cozy in bed. All of a sudden she felt a grip on her nipple, and not the sexy kind. "Ow! Q! What the fuck?"

"Am I right? Is that what you said? Tell the truth." Quinn was speaking through clenched white teeth.

"Damn it! Yes! Now get the hell off my nips!" Santana yelled.

Quinn released as soon as she got her answer. She smiled and scooted into her girlfriend. "You are so sweet, Santana. I love you so much."

Santana growled as she tried to rub her sore nipple back to health. "Yeah. Whatever. Love you."

Quinn gave the wounded girl an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry baby. I knew that'd get me the truth, so I had to."

Santana, still not amused turned away from Quinn so that her back was now facing the blonde.

Quinn moved in closely and wrapped her arm around the small tan body in front of her. She placed tender kisses on Santana's neck. "I really am sorry, San. You should know though…" She moved her hand upwards and gently caressed Santana's sore nipple. She whispered in Santana's ear. "I definitely don't mind being a Lopez one day. I've already got some Latina in me." She smirked as she felt Santana's body shake at the combination of things that just happened.

Santana cleared her throat before speaking. "I forgive you." Her voice nearly cracked. She turned around and they both began to laugh. Their eyelids got heavy, and they both knew it. They moved in closer, intertwining in any way they possibly could. They both hummed in contentment. Santana placed a soft kiss on Quinn's forehead. And then Quinn, one on Santana's cheek. Slowly they made their arrival back to each others lips and exchanged soft, intimate kisses until they both fell asleep.

That's it for this chapter. Reviews, please?

I already have some stuff for the next chapter, so look out for that soon.


	12. Chapter 12

My longest chapter yet! I definitely tried to give everyone what they wanted. I'm pretty drained from typing, so that's all for now. Enjoy!

_From Mom__**:**_** Hey sweetie. What time do I need to pick you up from the airport?**

_From Quinn:_** Oh. Hey Mom. U don't have to pick me up. Santana's gonna bring me home.**

_From Mom_:** Santana?**

_From Mom:_** As in Santana Lopez?**

_From Quinn:_** Yes, Mom. The only Santana we know.**

_From Mom:_** Am I missing something? **

_From Quinn:_** What? No. She offered to pick me up from the airport. Is that a problem?**

_From Mom:_** No. It's no problem. I just didn't know you two were friends, or anything really.**

_From Quinn:_** Well, we are. She's picking me up and we're actually all gonna have lunch together at the house. I'll see u in a few hours. Love u.**

_From Mom:_** Um… Okay. See you soon, sweetheart. Safe flight, and I love you too**.

"You need a touch screen phone." Santana grumbled as she turned to scoot in and cuddle her girlfriend.

"Sorry." Quinn whispered with a giggle.

"I love you so damn much, Quinn. So much." Santana whispered as she squeezed her girlfriend and buried her head in the pale neck.

"Hm?" The blonde responded not being able to make out what the tan girl said.

"Nothing, babe. Let's get a little more sleep in before you have to abandon me." Santana said with a sigh.

Quinn laughed and scooted as close as possible to the girl behind her. "I'm not abandoning you, Santana. Oh by the way I told my mom that we're all eating lunch together at my house. We'll have to stop and grab a pizza or something."

"Q! Lunch with your mom? What the hell?" Santana moved from her girlfriend to lay on her back. She covered her face as she sighed in frustration.

Quinn turned around to see her distraught lover. She moved over and put a leg and an arm around the tan body. "Amorrrr?" She rolled the R very long and softly into the tan ear. Santana shivered. Quinn speaking Spanish, even just a word, was like magic to the Latina. Quinn knew this. She always played her cards right.

Santana was trying to put up a fight. She stared Quinn down seriously only to receive s soft peck on her cheek, and then her chin, and then her neck. "God. Quinn!" Santana yelled. Her walls were no match for her girlfriend. "You think you can just seduce me into everything, huh?"

Quinn continued her kisses. "Not at all." She looked at Santana with a smirk, and then she fell back on the pillow in defeat. Santana was weak, but she wasn't letting Quinn off the hook. "Fine. I'm sorry for setting up this lunch date with my mom. I just want her to be around you. I want her to like you. Because maybe if she likes you as my friend, then I can…" Quinn was barely making a sound as her mouth moved.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "What? You want your mom to like me as your friend so that what?"

Quinn just looked at Santana. They kind of developed a way of communicating without using words. Santana got it. "Oh. You want her to like me enough so that when you drop the gay slash girlfriend bomb, it may soften the blow. Hm. I guess." Santana shrugged.

Quinn squealed happily and peppered Santana's full lips with thank you kisses. "You're the best. I shall reward you with some heavy cuddling and – drum roll please… I'll be the big spoon."

Santana laughed as she turned into Quinn's body. "Damn you're good to me."

The blonde wrapped her arms around her love as she smiled. "How could I not be? I know what you like. Plus, you're even better." The two got comfortable in their position and Quinn placed a kiss on the back of the tan neck in front of her. "I love you too, Santana. So much." They closed their eyes and drifted off together

::

::

"Is that everything, Q?" Santana yelled upstairs.

"Yeah, it should be." Quinn yelled back.

Quinn met Santana downstairs and the girls got in the car. Both girls were obviously upset, but they'd spoken about it enough. Their ride together was left in silence with their fingers interlocked. There was the occasional joke or laughter, but other than that they only broke that to pick up the pizza, but quickly returned to their previous position.

They both let out a long sigh as they pulled into Quinn's driveway.

"Here we are." Santana said with a shrug.

They both got out of the car. Quinn grabbed her things. Santana grabbed the pizza.

All they heard was silence upon entering the house. That soon changed when Ms. Fabray appeared. After Santana had to sit through what felt like hours of Quinn's mom fussing over her, she was finally acknowledged. They all moved to the kitchen to set up to eat.

"Oh, Qunnie! Let me take your bags to your room. You girls get started on the pizza." Ms. Fabray said handing Santana some plates.

"Mom, no. I can take my bags up to my room myself… Or Santana can do it. She's really helpful." Quinn said only glancing at Santana for a second.

"Oh nonsense. I'll be right back." Ms. Fabray insisted. She was already on her way out as she was speaking, so Quinn didn't have time to argue.

"I'm really helpful?" Santana sounded disgusted as she walked over to Quinn with the plates still in her hand.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. You can be. Actually…" She began to smirk as Santana approached her. "You have been helpful in the past… Very helpful." She winked.

The Latina's eyes widened with shock. "You are not trying to seduce me in your mother's house with your mother upstairs!" She yelled in a soft whisper.

"So what if I am?" Quinn giggled as she grabbed Santana's shirt.

"Stoooppp!" Santana tried to tickle her way out of it, but Quinn's grip on her shirt was really strong.

Both girls were giggling and grabbing at each other's shirts and stomachs, neither one wanting to accept defeat. They loved playing with each other like this though. It made them feel like their relationship was still new. The flirting, the teasing, the tickling, giggling, all of that made them happy. They so easily got wrapped up in it. They didn't even hear the footsteps behind them

Ms. Fabray watched her daughter and her friend for a moment. Not sure to make of what she was seeing, she spoke up. "Is everything okay, girls?" Ms. Fabray asked. Their movements came to an abrupt halt.

_Shit! _Santana thought. She didn't turn around. She just looked at Quinn in panic.

Quinn cleared her throat to rid herself of the nervousness of possibly being caught in a predicament she wasn't quite ready to explain. "Yeah, Mom. Everything's fine. Just um… An inside joke… Thing."

"Nice." Santana whispered sarcastically.

Quinn responded by sticking her tongue out at the Latina quickly which only made Santana choke a little bit. She turned around quickly and took her previous seat at the counter as she gave Ms. Fabray a nervous smile. Santana needed to cool off. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little turned on by her and Quinn's little hand to hand combat, and for some reason seeing Quinn's tongue shoot out at her just made her want to jump the blonde's bones.

_I can't be here much longer. I need some sort of an escape. _Santana thought as she reached for a slice of pizza.

"So, Santana." The other blonde spoke as she took some pizza for herself. "How was your summer? Do anything fun?"

The Latina's eyes widened and she almost choked on her pizza. "Um…" She started hesitantly. She glanced over at her girlfriend who was chewing a bite of her pizza with both eyebrows raised, wanting to know what the Latina would come up with. She noticed Santana's eyes softened as she began speaking again. "Honestly…" Santana continued setting her pizza down and smiling as she dusted her hands off. "It was amazing. Way better than I expected. Seriously, Ms. F.. Like something hit me when I went to the grocery store one day, and then after that it felt like my entire life changed." She and Quinn both smirked, knowing. "I found my lucky star this summer. Every night was more beautiful than before. I smiled brighter every single day. It felt like every morning I was waking up with the sunrise right in my arms. Every day was a million times more beautiful for me this summer. I didn't just feel happy or free, I was. This summer completely opened my eyes and my heart. I didn't really do anything, but I cherished every single moment like it was my last summer on earth."

"Wow." Both Fabrays had forgotten their pizzas and watched Santana in awe as she spoke about her summer (with Quinn)… As she spoke about Quinn.

"My goodness Santana." Ms. Fabray started. "That sounds like quite the experience. It honestly sounds like love."

"Yeah, San. Sounds like you were getting bitten by the love bug, while I was stuck with the mosquitoes." Quinn chimed in.

Santana chuckled and took her gaze from Ms. Fabray's to Quinn's and looked at Quinn as deeply in her eyes as possible. "Definitely, love." She brought her eyes back to Ms. Fabray's and then down to her pizza. _What the hell am I doing? _She thought.

They were all snapped out of the moment when they heard Madonna's "Papa Don't Preach" come out of Santana's pocket. Santana pulled her phone out of her pocket and stood up. "Sorry. It's my dad. Excuse me a second… Hola, Dad. What's up?..." Santana trailed off as she walked into the living room.

::

::

"Santana seems like a nice girl, Quinn." Ms. Fabray said as she began cleaning up. "She eats like a beast, but she is quite the romantic, wouldn't you say? The way she spoke about her summer. Goodness. You spoke to her a lot this summer, right? Is she seeing someone?"

Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when Santana re-entered the room. "I'm sorry about that."

"Everything okay?" Both Fabrays asked in unison.

The three ladies chuckled at the moment. "Yeah. Everything is fine. It was my dad. I don't see him that often. I actually barely saw him all summer. He's a doctor, but he does some really important stuff, so he's like never home. He's always working, or working." Santana shrugged.

Quinn nodded. She knew this already. She saw Santana's dad maybe three times all summer.

"That's awful. Well, Miss Santana. You are more than welcome to come over here any time you like. We don't mind the extra company, plus you can help with getting rid of the leftovers." They all laughed together.

"Thank you Ms. Fabray. I appreciate that." Santana smiled. Quinn bit her lip as she watched her girlfriend completely charm her mother. This couldn't be any more perfect, but Quinn was long overdue on a kiss. She began to wonder how she'd survive the night.

"I do have to go though. My dad actually wants to take me school shopping. He took the rest of the day off to spend it with me to cheer me up about my beautiful summer leaving me." Quinn gave her girlfriend a sympathetic look, and Santana gave her one of defeat.

Ms. Fabray, oblivious, just chuckled as she walked up to Santana to wrap her in a tight hug. "Thank you for lunch, Santana, and thank you for bringing my Quinnie home to me."

"No problem at all, Ms. F. See you soon." Santana began to walk towards the door, but stopped to walk back over to Quinn. She gave the short-haired blonde a quick hug and took a step back. "See you on Monday, Q."'

"Wait, Santana. I'll walk you to your car." Quinn's voice was at a whisper with vulnerability. She looked at her mom for some sign of approval, not that she needed it, but Ms. Fabray nodded at her to go ahead.

Both girls walked in silence until Santana got into the driver's seat of her car and rolled the window down. "I'm already missing you." Quinn whispered.

"Not as much as I'm gonna miss you hogging the covers all night." Santana teased.

The Latina opened her mouth to speak again, but was quickly cut off when she felt Quinn's lips on hers. They shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Uh. Your mom?" Santana stuttered.

Quinn kissed the Latina again, this time biting her lip seductively and letting out a soft moan. "Keep it in your pants, Lopez." Santana whispered to her girlfriend with a smirk.

Quinn let out a loud laugh as she took a step back from the car. "I love you, baby. Have fun with your dad, but you better text me."

Santana started her car, and blew a kiss to her girlfriend as she pulled out of the driveway. "I love you so much more, Quinn Fabray… Lopez." She shouted as she drove off.

Quinn just shook her head as she walked into the house.

::

::

Santana was out with her dad when she heard Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved" coming from her back pocket. She smiled as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, not hesitating to answer. "Hey baby." She answered to excitedly for her liking. She tried to regain her cool demeanor, because her dad immediately began mocking her. "What's up, Q? Actually, hold on real quick… Get it in gold, dad. Silver might look kind of lame… Okay. Sorry about that, Q… Nothing. Just at some store with my dad. Yeah. It's cool. He might be getting sick of me though. I just keep talking about you, honestly… Whatever. I don't miss you… Fine I do a little bit… Yeah… Probably a couple hours or so… You want me to text you when I get home?... Okay, mi amor. I love you… Later."

"How are the lovebirds?" Mr. Lopez asked teasingly.

"Shut up, Dad." Santana responded as they paid for their items.

"She must be special. This is quite the gift you're getting for her. Real gold? That's a pretty big deal." Now turning into the serious father.

"It is a big deal. I love her, and I want her to know that I want her to be my girl as long as possible." Santana matched the serious tone.

"Okay. I'll take that. I'm just sorry I'm so busy. I want to spend some time with you girls together. I already know Quinn's a nice girl. I just want to make sure you guys are good. I'm sure you are though. I'm just sorry I'm not around more." Mr. Lopez spoke sincerely as they walked side by side.

"It's okay, Dad. I get it. You're doing your best. I'm glad we could hang out today." The smaller Latina tried to reassure her father.

"Me too. A couple more stores, dinner, then home, okay? I have a long week ahead of me. The hospital is going to kick my ass for this day off… But it is totally worth is, mi bonita." He smiled. Santana returned the smile.

::

::

_From Santana:_** Mila Kunis or Jennifer Garner?**

_From Quinn:_ **Mila. Yum.**

_From Santana:_ **Yum? Game over!**

_From Quinn:_ **Calm down, baby. You know ur my #1 ;)**

_From Santana:_ **That's good. Ur my only 1.**

_From Quinn:_ **Who knew Santana Lopez was so sweet?**

_From Santana:_ **No one! And it better stay that way.**

_From Quinn: _**My mom's onto u though. She keeps talking abt that whole speech u gave today abt ur amazing summer. She thinks ur this hopeless romantic who is either just that hopeless or that ur absolutely head over heels for someone. Lol.**

From Santana: **I'll pay big stripper bucks 2 c the look on her face wen she finds out it's u lmao.**

_From Santana:_ **U do know that I was talking abt u, right? **

_From Quinn:_ **I was hoping so lol. U said some pretty great stuff, u know that?**

_From Santana:_ **Well, I had a reason 2 ;)**

_From Quinn:_ **People are gonna look at u crazy on Monday if u give them that same answer.**

_From Santana:_ **I know. I wish I could though. Actually, I wish I could say that I spent my summer falling and being in love w u.**

_From Quinn:_ **I know baby. Me too. I just need time.**

_From Santana:_ **I know mi amor. I'm not stressing u. U know I'll wait 4ever, I don't care. I'll b as patient as u need me to b. I'm just being open and honest and w/e else I need to do that will keep u as my girl 4ever.**

_From Quinn:_ **I love you, Santana Lopez.**

_From Santana:_ **I love you, Quinn Fabray.**

_From Quinn:_ **… Lopez**.

::

::

Quinn and Santana texted each other almost nonstop all the way to the following night, only stopping to talk on the phone with each other, shower and sleep. Monday morning came all too slowly for the girls, too quickly for every normal teenager.

It was the first day of school. It was the day that everyone reunited, talked about their summers and started a brand new year of torture. Quinn and Santana were just happy to see each other again. They both knew it wasn't going to be the loving embrace that they both want, but they would take anything.

Santana stood in front of her locker trying to look for Quinn without being obvious. She was quickly joined by Mercedes, Lauren and Kurt.

"Looking for me?" Kurt asked.

"Huh? Sure why not?" Santana said with a small smile. They all exchanged hugs, much to Santana's dismay and they quickly got into the routine of talking about the latest gossip. Tina soon joined the group and started in on the topic. Santana was somewhat participating, before she felt everything stop. There she was. It was as if Quinn was walking in slow motion. She approached her locker, unlocked it, placed her bag in it and closed the door, immediately looking in Santana's direction. She smiled brightly at the frozen Latina and began walking in her direction.

"So what did you end up doing all summer, Santana?" Mercedes asked noticing that the girl was no longer participating in the conversation at all. "Santana?"

"Huh? Oh um this summer I um…" Santana couldn't seem to form a sentence as Quinn got closer. Her eyes were glued to the blonde.

Tina followed her gaze to the approaching blonde. "Oh hey Qui-" She began speaking excitedly, but was quickly cut off by what she saw.

Quinn pushed her way through the small crowd, and before Santana could try to speak again, Quinn's hands were on her cheeks holding her in a very deep, hungry kiss. Santana was shocked at first, because Quinn said she wasn't ready. The Latina mentally prepared herself for a two second hug. This? This was not a two second hug. This was a borderline make out session.

Quinn pulled back for a moment, before leaning back in for another kiss. "God. I missed you so much. You'd think we spent the whole summer apart."

"Well." Santana chuckled. "Good morning to you, baby… What happened to you not being ready?"

"Do you know how many girls have checked you out in the last ten seconds? I don't know what I was thinking. You are mine, and you always will be if I have anything to do with it. What do I need to wait for?" Quinn whispered to her girlfriend before giving her another kiss. Santana closed her eyes as they exchanged another kiss, basking in the words she just heard. She opened her eyes slowly, only to see Tina, Kurt, Lauren, Mercedes and now Ben Israel all staring at the couple with their jaws to the floor. "Shit… Baby… Turn around… We have an audience."

I'm anxiously awaiting your review


	13. Chapter 13

**Filler? Chapter 14 will come soon. I'm already working on it. This should hold you over **

Eyes still wide. Jaws still on the floor.

"Ugh. What the **hell** are you freaks staring at? You've never seen two girls together before? I know you all saw Black Swan."

Eyes still wide. Jaws still on the floor.

"Seriously. I'm going to punch all of you. Cut it out!" The Latina yelled and immediately snapped the stunned out of their trance.

"Okay…" Mercedes started. "When?... How?... Quinn?... What? I mean Santana, yeah. I'm pretty sure we all got that. But Quinn? And the two of you? Together?" The chocolate skinned girl was almost pale with shock and disbelief. The rest of the group nodded in agreement except for one.

"Mercedes wait." Kurt spoke up. He took a moment looking at the new couple. Quinn was standing in front of Santana who was leaning back on her locker with her arms folded. A smile slowly grew on Kurt's face before he let out a squeal. "This is amazing!" He lunged forward and attacked Quinn with a hug, jumping and screaming and spinning her around. Santana saw the uncomfortable look on the blonde's face as all this happened.

"Kurt! Calm your lady parts and get off of my girlfriend!" Santana yelled as she separated the unwanted celebration.

"Ahh! Did you guys hear that? She said _my girlfriend_. How fabulous is that?" Kurt was still squealing.

"Uhh… Yeah. Super fabulous." Tina mumbled. "I just really don't get it."

"And I don't get why you're even standing over here, but I haven't bothered you for an answer, have I? The brunette barked.

"Baby. Come on." Quinn finally spoke in a whisper to her girlfriend. She leaned into her body and grabbed the tan arms to wrap around her. Santana wasn't going to apologize. They all knew that. She didn't apologize, but as soon as she felt the blonde lean into her body she shut up. Quinn knew how to calm her girlfriend down.

Everyone just watched in amazement. It was really getting old. Santana was starting to get sick of yelling at everyone. Quinn could sense it, so she decided to speak instead.

"I ran into San this summer… Well, actually, she ran into me." She glanced back at the annoyed Latina with a smirk. "She ran into me, and then we just kind of started to hang out. I soon realized that I couldn't last a moment without Santana's charm…" She was interrupted by the group's laughter.

Lauren laughed the loudest. Following it up with, "Satan Lopez? Charming. Are you sure she didn't brainwash you this summer, Quinn?"

The rest of the group continued laughing in agreement.

"Screw you Zisces! I holds it down for my baby. Right, Q?" Santana broke her silence to defend herself.

"Absolutely." Quinn confirmed, as she turned slightly to kiss her girlfriend. "Anyway. We're together now. We have been all summer. We will be until further notice. You guys might as well make sure everyone knows to vote Quinntana for your prom queens this year."

"Well, I guess congratulations you guys. I mean you definitely look happy. But are you prepared for the people who may not want to congratulate you?" Mercedes asked.

"We're ready for anything Wheezy. Tell whatever asshole who has a problem with my and my girl that they can bring it. There shouldn't be any problems anyway. We're still top dogs at the school, and I am _**the**_ bully whip. Bring it." Quinn smiled at the confidence in Santana's voice.

"Absolutely brilliant. I'm ecstatic. Thrilled! Speechless even. This is great. Well, we're all happy for you. Even though I'm sure it will spread like wildfire, we'll wait until everyone finds out on their own. Ahh!" Kurt squealed and hugged the girls again before walking away with the rest of the group who still couldn't believe it.

"Damn! I was so close to punching them all in the nose." The brunette said with a sigh of relief.

Quinn laughed. "I wouldn't let you do that. I don't want you suspended on the first day of school… I'm really comfortable like this by the way."

"Yeah me too… We have class in like three seconds though." Santana whispered before placing a soft kiss on the pale neck in front of her. She smiled when she heard a soft moan come from the body in front of her. "Vote Quintana, huh?"

"Oh." Quinn turned around.

"Oh." Santana smirked.

"I mean… I…" Santana leaned in and kissed Quinn before she could get a full sentence out.

"You plan on staying with me until the end of the year?" Santana asked sincerely, only to receive a look of disbelief.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked into the brown eyes in front of her. "I'm not leaving your life until you kick me out of it… And even then, I don't think it'll be that easy."

"Good." Santana smiled. The bell rang loudly and the hallways began to clear. Quinn took a step back from the Latina indicating that she was going to finally have to leave. "Wait. Um… Something's wrong." Santana said waving for Quinn to come back a bit closer.

"What, Santana?" Quinn asked as she took a step closer.

The tan girl turned around to take something out of her locker. "Your neck looks really ugly today." She said as she turned back around to face the hazel eyes she fell in love with.

"Wait what?" Quinn couldn't help but be a bit upset.

"Your neck looks really bad today. What don't you understand? Turn around. I have something to fix it." Santana smirked as the blonde turned around. She knew she was getting on her nerves. _Okay… Maybe I could have said something sweeter or more charming or whatever, but whatever. She's getting all pissed at me, but then when she sees it, she'll want to jump my bones right here in this hallway._

"Santana. I need to get to class, and you telling me that I have an ugly neck is not how I wanted to start my day. I thought you would be happy that I realized that I didn't want to wait, but instead you insult me. A really stupid insult, too…" She trailed off as she felt the tan arms reach in front of her body and end on the back of her neck as Santana clasped a necklace and turned her around.

Santana's smirk met Quinn's raised eyebrow. The hazel eyes lowered their gaze to see what was left around the ugly neck. Quinn reached up and grabbed the necklace as she looked down at the letters she held between her fingers. "Lopez."

Santana chuckled. "Yeah. As in my baby, mi amorcita bonita, my fine ass girlfriend _**my**_ Quinn Fabray… Lopez."

"God. It's taking me everything not to jump your bones right here in this hallway, Santana." Quinn spoke as if she'd been holding her breath for the last few minutes. "It's beautiful. I love it… I love you."

"Oh yeah? How much?" Santana said leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Too much." Quinn said kissing back. "Ugh. I have to go to class and so do you." Another kiss. "Text me." Another kiss. "Thank you for my necklace baby. I love you." A few more kisses.

"I love you too. I'll see you later." Santana said leaning for one final kiss.

Santana was smiling from ear to ear as she watched Quinn turn the corner at the end of the hallway. She closed her locker and began walking in the other direction. She turned the corner and almost hit the floor. "What the f—Oh shit. Sorry… Hey… Britt."


	14. Chapter 14

"Santana! Oh my god! I missed you so much!" Brittany yelled wrapping Santana in a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah… Same, Britt." Santana muffled out with her arms loosely around the girl in front of her. She was feeling mixed emotions right now. The feeling of Brittany's arms wrapped around her took her back to a familiar place, but she couldn't shake the memory of this same girl breaking her heart. Immediately her mind went to Quinn who put it back together. If it weren't for Brittany, she wouldn't have gotten a chance to fall for Quinn. With that thought, Santana squeezed Brittany back before breaking the hug.

"How was your summer?" Brittany asked.

"Good… Amazing. You?"

"It was so much fun. I met this bird. He was so funny. We're supposed to keep in touch, but the email address he gave me doesn't work." The blonde girl shrugged with a bit of disappointment.

"Damn. I'm sorry, Britt. Maybe he'll email you first." Santana said rubbing her friend's shoulder.

"I forgot to give him mine."

"Maybe he'll write. Or even visit. He's a bird. That's probably easier for him." Santana smiled as Brittany's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, San! You're so right! Thank you!" The blonde lunged forward for another hug.

"You're welcome, B. Why aren't you in class?" Santana broke the hug quickly and changed the subject. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't still have a soft spot for Brittany. It's Brittany.

"Coach wanted me to make sure there were no filthy teenagers left in the hallway." Brittany explained as they began walking.

_The only people in the hallway were Quinn and me. Shit. If she saw, then she knows, but then why isn't she saying anything?_

"So did you see any?" Santana asked.

"Nope. Just you and Quinn." Brittany answered with a shrug. "You're so sweet. She's lucky."

"Huh?" Santana choked out as she stopped walking. "What are you talking about? What did you see?" Santana wasn't panicking.

_I'm not panicking. I just… I would like to tell Brittany myself. I don't want her just seeing me getting my mack on. She deserves an explanation. Doesn't she? Maybe not._

"I saw you fixing her necklace. She turned around and she was so happy that you were able to fix it for her. She's lucky that you were there to do it, because it looked like it meant a lot to her." Brittany explained.

"Oh…" Santana said as she began walking again. "Yeah. Britt, listen. We should talk about something."

"Okay, but I can't right now. I have to go back to coach."

"Well, can't you just wait like five more minutes? It won't take long. I just want to talk to you about my summer."

"How about we hang out after Glee Club? Actually I'm doing something with Mike. Maybe later tonight?"

"Well, I can't tonight. I'll just see you around." Santana turned around to walk down the other hallway. She ignored Brittany's pleas to stop and listen. It didn't matter. Santana and Brittany never chose anything over each other. Not class, not schoolwork, not even Cheerios. Things were different between the two of them. Now they always would be. Santana had time to deal with the idea of them not being together, but she wasn't really prepared to accept a change in their friendship. She was snapped out of her thought process when she felt her phone vibrate. She ignored it. She was almost twenty minutes late to class when she opened the door, and all eyes were on her.

"Sorry. I got lost." She said casually as she walked to an empty chair in the back of the classroom.

The teacher didn't bother saying anything to her. He knew Santana. He knew what to expect. So did the students, because they all just laughed after she spoke. She was considering paying attention when she felt her phone vibrate again. She had two new text messages.

_From Q: _**If it's alright with u, I'd like to come over to formally thank u for my amazing gift.**

_From Santana: _**Yeah, I think we could work that in somewhere. **

_From Quinn: _**Good. I should probably stop texting u now. I just keep thinking about all the things I wanna do to u tonight. **

_From Santana: _**O really? Like what?**

_From Quinn: _**It's a surprise.**

_From Santana: _**Maybe u could gimme a preview b4 glee… Janitor's closet?**

_From Quinn: _**Ok**

_From Santana: _**Ok?**

_From Quinn: _**I mean maybe.**

_From Santana: _**Huh?**

_From Quinn: _**I was trying to be aloof, but I guess I got a bit too excited.**

_From Santana: _**Haha. God I love u, Q.**

_From Quinn:_** I love u too, baby. Even though you screwed up my whole seduction process.**

_From Santana:_** :-***

The day felt like it was going by pretty slowly. Quinn was looking forward to seeing Santana, but for some reason she was feeling a bit nervous about their scheduled meeting in the janitor's closet. She couldn't really pinpoint why. Ever since she decided that she wanted to go public with Santana, and then Santana giving her that necklace, and then the thought of Santana seeing Brittany, Quinn was all over the place.

The end of the day came quicker than expected. Quinn was putting her things in her locker, and preparing herself for seeing her girlfriend.

"Hello, Quinn." The short brunette came out of nowhere and scared the crap out of Quinn.

"Hey Rachel. Thanks for scaring the crap out of me." Quinn replied sarcastically.

"Sorry. Anyway… Glee. Are you coming?" Rachel asked. As Rachel was speaking Quinn saw Santana smiling and walking in her direction. It looked like slow motion.

"Quinn? Quinn."

"Huh? Oh Sorry. Um. What?"

"Sup Berry. Hey Q." Santana was staring Quinn directly in her eyes with a smirk on her face. Quinn knew what this meant. She'd seen it all summer, and it always gets her heart racing. Quinn just stared right back at Santana as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hello Santana. I was just asking Quinn here if she was coming to Glee club. Are you?" Rachel asked, confused by Quinn's silence.

"Yeah. We'll be there. We just have to make a stop first, right Q?" Santana took a step towards Quinn and grabbed her hand.

"Huh? Yeah. We. Yeah. We'll be there soon though." Quinn finally muttered out as she felt Santana pulling her down the hallway.

The girls looked both ways before walking into the janitor's closet. They closed the door and locked eyes.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Santana ran her fingers through Quinn's hair. "I missed you today."

Quinn closed her eyes at the feeling. "Mmm. Me too."

"Yeah? How much?" The Latina began placing soft kisses on Quinn's neck.

"A lot. Mmm. A lot." Quinn loved the feeling of being this close to Santana again for the first time in what seemed like forever, but her mind was wandering. _Did she see Brittany today? Did she tell her about us? Did she rediscover her feelings for her? Has anyone been talking about us? I wonder if the word spread after this morning. The rest of the Glee club has to know by now. But Rachel didn't seem like she knew anything._

"Baby, you okay?" Santana had been trying to bring life back to the hazel eyes that were lost for a couple minutes.

"Crap. I'm sorry, Santana. I just kind of… I don't know."

"Talk to me."

"No. We're supposed to be having sex. Come on." Quinn started taking off her shirt.

Santana threw her head back and laughed loudly before covering her mouth to stifle her laughter a bit. She finally settled down when she realized that Quinn was not amused. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and tried to match her serious face. "First of all saying that we're supposed to be having sex, totally makes it not sexy. And it's cool. I had a feeling we weren't going to. You seemed kind of weird back there with Berry too. I just wanted to be alone with you. So what's up? And be for reals, Q."

"Did you see Brittany today?"

"What does tha-"

"Did you?"

"Well, yeah. But I don't get what that ha-"

"Did you tell her about us?"

Santana was finally starting to get it. She let go of Quinn and placed her hands at her side on the counter behind her. "I tried, but she kind of blew me off. So whatever. You don't have to worry. I didn't cheat on you."

"No, that's not what I was thinking. I mean… Maybe I'm a bit nervous about having to compete with her, but I don't think you'd cheat on me. I know you love me. I just… The thought of you seeing her… I'm just kind of scared that your previous feelings will come back and you'll realize that she's the one you should really be with."

"Quinn. Fabray. Lopez. Come here." Santana sighed out. Quinn leaned forward into Santana's body as the tan arms wrapped around her once more.

"I loved Brittany. A part of me probably always will. Talking her for the bit of time that I did only reminded me of my summer with you. Then when she blew me off. I was bummed, but I wasn't nearly as bummed as I would have been last year. Because of you. I was going to tell her about us, but she didn't give me a chance. Don't worry. She'll know. Everyone will… If that's cool with you."

"I'm surprised more people don't know after our scene today."

"Right? We can fix that though." Santana leaned in for a soft passionate kiss.

"I love you. I'm sorry I was being weird. I really don't want to lose you, Santana. I like this necklace too much." Quinn smirked before leaning in for another kiss from her girlfriend who was chuckling at her last comment.

"I love you too even though you're a gold digger."

They shared a loud laughter that ended abruptly when Quinn felt hands on her butt. She looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes.

"Sorry. For the most part, today, I just saw you walking. I was seeing this ass all day." She said with a squeeze. "It's been taunting me."

Quinn laughed and shook her head as she pushed herself up from Santana's body. "We need to go. Glee time. And if you don't mind, I want to make sure that everyone knows what's going on between us." Quinn put her HBIC face on and grabbed Santana's hand as she opened the door to the closet.

Santana was immediately turned on and instantly regretted agreeing to go to Glee rehearsals. She made a note to make up for it later and just let out a "Yes ma'am."

They made their tread into the choir room hand in hand, and fingers interlocked. All eyes were immediately on them.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hold up." Kevin was the first to speak and caused everyone to look at the two girls entering the room hand in hand.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Schue." Santana spoke first, ignoring the gazes.

"Yeah. We're sorry. We got caught up." Quinn finished.

"Um. It's okay ladies. Take your seats. Let the others fill you in on the assignment. I have to see Principal Figgins for a second." Mr. Schue left the room looking just as confused as everyone else.

Before they could get to their seats Brittany approached them. She hugged Quinn tightly. "Hey Q! I haven't given you a hug today."

"You're right, Brittany. I… Um… How are you?" Quinn was wondering if the taller girl realized what was going on. She let go of Brittany and noticed the rest of the Glee kids whispering.

"I'm good. San. You never texted me back. Are you still mad?" Brittany whispered.

"Huh? Oh. No. I didn't even see that you texted me. I'm sorry." Santana wasn't mad. She was just still a bit upset that Brittany blew her off so easily earlier.

"It's okay. Do you still want to talk? We can hang out after Glee? Brittany asked with hope in her voice.

"Sorry. I can't. Q and I are hanging out… We made some plans. So…"

"It's okay. Quinn, why are you wearing Santana's necklace?"

Quinn was staring into space while the two girls talked as she mindlessly playing with her new favourite item. "It's not…"

"It's not my necklace, Britt." Santana sighed out.

"But it says Lopez…" Brittany was noticeably confused

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Brittany. Quinn and I… We're together. We have been all summer. I got her that necklace because she's mine, and I want people to know." Santana felt herself breakdown a little bit as Brittany's face turned from confusion to sadness. She immediately felt herself get choked up and it showed in her voice. It didn't go unnoticed by Quinn. She quickly tightened her grip on her girlfriend's hand.

"Oh… Um… That's great. I'm happy for you." Brittany was already halfway back to her seat before she even finished her sentence.

"Hey." Quinn whispered to her girlfriend who was obviously feeling the effects of what just happened.

Santana turned to face her girlfriend with tears in her eyes. "That's not how-"

"I know." The blonde interrupted. "You'll fix it. I'll help you." She kissed the tan cheek next to her and lead the way to the empty chairs in the back corner of the room.

Eyes were on them the entire time. The whispers stopped and a voice finally spoke up. "No freaking way. You guys are together? So that crap everyone's been talking about all day is actually true?" Puck's eyes were wide with shock.

Santana wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. She pulled out her phone and realized that she had two unread text messages.

_From Britt: _**San! I'm really sorry about not being able to talk. I thought about you and us a lot over the summer. I missed you so much and I really want to talk to you too. I love you. Let's hang out later. **

_From Britt: __**You're not in Glee. Where are you?**_

_I am such an asshole. I don't know what to do. I'm like losing it because I'm freaking breaking Brittany's heart. Quinn is going to dump my pitiful ass because I'm like crying over Brittany. I don't want to lose Quinn, but I don't want Britt to hate me. I'm ruining everything. _

Santana was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize that Mr. Schuester was back in the room and talking to the whole class. Soon everyone was packing up.

"Wait. What? Where's everybody going?" Santana had no clue what was going on.

"Well, while you were in lala land, Mr. Schue let us out early since it's the first day back." Santana raised her eyebrow at Quinn who did not provide that answer. Rachel did.

The small brunette smiled and lunged forward to hug both girls. "I just want to let both of you know how happy I am for you."

"Thanks Berry." Santana said dryly as she stood up to leave.

"Also! The assignment. A song about summer, your summer, any summer. We can work in pairs or groups…"

Santana ignored the rest of Rachel's explanation as she watched Brittany slowly head out of the room, glancing back quickly.

Santana looked at her girlfriend who just gave her a knowing nod, and without hesitation Santana ran after Brittany. She didn't bother yelling her name for her to stop, because she didn't even know what she was going to say. Brittany heard the footsteps and turned around making Santana immediately slow her pace. She approached the blue eyes that were just as watery as hers.

"Britt…"

"San… I want you to be happy. I wish I could have been the one to make you happy."

"But you did. You do. It's just that we were on different pages I guess."

"Well, Santana. I loved you. I still do. I just wanted you to come out, and you wouldn't. Now you're out with Quinn. Do you think she's better than me?" Brittany's voice cracked as she spoke, trying not to cry.

"No! Brittany, listen to me. I love you so much. I'm always going to love you. It's just. You left me. I was lost this summer, and Quinn found me. I don't know, B. I can't really explain it. Quinn just showed me a different kind of love. I didn't come out because of her. I came out because I was ready. I'm sorry." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand as she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She just hoped that her best friend wouldn't pull away. She didn't. Instead Brittany held Santana's hand tighter and used her other hand to wipe away the tears that were slowly making their escape from the brown eyes.

"Don't be sorry. I guess I should have been more patient."

"No, Britt. I-"

"No, Santana. It's true. My feelings were all over the place. I thought that going away would help, but it didn't. I should have been there for you. I'm sorry. If I would have just stayed with you and been patient, I could have been wearing a Lopez necklace. It's okay though… We'll be okay." Brittany sniffled and closed her eyes tightly to squeeze the tears out, not wanting lost contact with Santana.

"We better. I need you. You're my best friend."

"And you're mine… Um. Quinn. Do you mind if I kiss her? Just this one last time."

Santana turned around to see that her girlfriend was standing behind them leaning against the lockers for who knows how long. Santana turned back around to look at her friend who was now wiping the stray tears from her face. "Britt… I don't think tha-"

"Go ahead. Just no tongue." Quinn smirked.

"Babe. I can't do that." Santana whispered to her girlfriend in a panic.

"Why not? I trust you. You should trust you. You should get it out of your system while you can. Plus, this might be for my amusement as well. This should be pretty hot." Quinn shot her eyebrow up and took a few steps closer to the girls who were still holding hands.

Santana shook her head in disbelief and met the blue eyes in front of her again.

"Sealed with a kiss." Brittany smiled. Santana just looked at her confused.

"Don't people say that? It's like our lives together as whatever we've been has been like a chapter of our lives. Like a story. Now it's done, so we seal it with a kiss."

Santana smiled and nodded in agreement. Both girls moved a bit closer. Brittany closer her eyes and began leaning in. After getting another reassuring nod from Quinn, Santana closed the distance between them. She immediately closed her eyes at the contact, and grabbed the blonde girl's hands. They simultaneously broke away, almost as if they were thinking the same thing.

"You know I love you, right?" Santana whispered.

"I know. I love you too… Your lips tasted different. Is that what Quinn tastes like?" The blonde girl asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Santana chuckled.

"Oh my god, you were right!" Brittany yelled as she hit Santana's arm.

Quinn moved closer to her friends. "I'm sorry. What's going on?"

"Britt and I used to play this game of guessing what people would taste like. I always said that you would taste like peaches and a little bit of cinnamon, and you do."

"Peaches are Santana's favorite fruit." Brittany smiled.

Quinn ran her fingers through her hair, trying to ignore the fact that she was blushing. "Interesting." She finally managed to get out.

Santana noticed the blushing, and also noticed how Quinn was trying to ignore it. She decided to not tease her about it now. She was too mesmerized with her girlfriend. She suddenly needed to be a lot closer to those hazel eyes. Almost as if Quinn read her mind, she began moving even closer to the two girls who finally sobered up from crying.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from her side and looked up into her brown eyes. "You guys good?"

Santana smiled at the sight of the hazel eyes that she internally called for and leaned in for a soft kiss. "Yeah. We're good." And another. "Right, Britt?"

"Yup. We're good. And Quinn, if Santana kisses you again, you guys are going to need to get home before you end up naked in the hallway."

"Oh my god. You're right. Three soft kisses means sexy time." Quinn looked at Brittany and shared a laughter.

"What the hell? No it does not." Santana spoke up to break up the laugh fest.

"Yes it does." Both girls responded with a straight face.

"Three soft kisses gets you all hot and then you want some." Brittany looked to Quinn for confirmation which she quickly got.

"After the third kiss you start letting your hands roam all over the place, baby. It's true." Quinn agreed.

"No it's not. Watch. I'll prove it." Santana leaned in to kiss Quinn again. She started off with a nice soft kiss and pulled away. She quickly came back for another and slid her hands down to Quinn's butt, squeezing lightly. Santana let out a soft moan, and before she could even finish the noise that was escaping from her throat she pulled back. "Shit."

The two blondes started cracking up. "Told you!" They yelled as they high fived.

"Whatever. Fine. It's true. What are we still doing here?"

Brittany pulled both girls in for a hug and then hugged each girl separately. "You guys have fun. Call me later, okay San?"

"Okay."

Brittany walked away and left her friends in the hallway.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Thank you for being there for me. I wouldn't have been able to get through that without you. I really think that me and Brittany will be okay." Santana smiled as she took her girlfriend's hand and began walking down the hallway.

"Good… Why would you think I tasted like peaches?"

"I don't think I really thought that. I guess I just always kind of had a thing for you." Santana shrugged.

"And peaches are your favorite."

"Yeah… Shameless?" Santana chuckled.

"Not at all. Very cute." Quinn smirked at her girlfriend who was blushing. Her smirk turned into a full grin at the thought of what Santana said. _She always had a thing for me?_ "So, your house or mine?"

* * *

><p>So, I'm thinking it could end here? It could, but it doesn't have to. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that great. I just had this idea in my head, so I wanted to get it out. I have some more ideas, but I want to hear from you first.<p>

Should I do any more chapters? If so, what else do you want to see happen? Let me know :)


	16. Chapter 16

"Mmm. Babe. You… Never… Answered… My question." Santana struggled to get her words out between Quinn's full on attack on her mouth. The blonde had Santana against her car and she was kissing, biting, and sucking everywhere from her girlfriend's face to her neck.

"Quinn."

"Hmm?"

"Quinn." Santana spoke again, but with her girlfriend sucking on her neck, it came out as a moan.

"Mmm. Hmm?" Quinn smirked as she continued her assault.

Finally Santana grabbed Quinn by her waist and slowly pushed her off. "Horny, much?" Santana asked amused as she tried to catch her breath.

Quinn blushed and took a step back, wiping her mouth and looking at the ground, "I just… I want you, San."

The brunette ran her fingers through her hair before pulling her girlfriend back into her. "And I want you too… Always. It's just that we're in the school parking lot. Why don't we go to your house?"

"Judy."

"Okay. Mine?"

Quinn sighed. "I can't. I have homework… Already. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah. I actually can. I have some lame ass assignments to do too." Santana sighed out as she leaned in for another kiss. "You drove, huh?"

"Yeah." Quinn's turn to lean in for a kiss.

Santana let out a soft chuckle that only made Quinn look at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's just funny to me how we act like we haven't seen each other in years, and like we won't see each other for years. When really, I just saw you, and I'm going to see you tomorrow. We're pitiful." She leaned in for another kiss.

"Yeah. We are pretty bad. It's just because we spent so much time together all summer. That's like the only way we know how to function." Quinn joined in on Santana's laughter as she shook her head. "Pitiful."

"You love me?" Santana asked tracing the necklace that lay on the pale neck in front of her.

"Insanely so." Quinn smiled as she held the tan hand that was tracing her newfound prized possession. Santana kept her eyes on what her hand was doing. Her grin had faded into a small smile, and Quinn could feel her mood change slightly. "What's on your mind, cutie?"

Santana let out a small chuckle before leaning back on her car and putting her hands in her pockets. She looked up at her girlfriend who was still smiling and staring at her with the most loving, and searching eyes. "Why'd you do that? That whole thing with Britt, you know? What was that about?"

Quinn's smile slowly faded and turned into a frown. "Are you like mad at me?" She asked.

"What? Quinn, no. If anything, you should be mad at me, but you're not. I know when you're mad, even when you're trying to not be mad. You're not mad though. Not at all. I don't know. I can normally figure you out. I've gotten pretty good at that. I can't right now though. Not with this. I just…" Santana stopped when she felt Quinn pull her hands out of her pockets and held them in her own.

"Well…" The blonde took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm not mad at you at all. I just needed that to happen for the both of us. I wanted us to be sure of what we were getting into. I wanted you to be sure you were over Brittany, and I wanted to see that you were with my own eyes. I guess maybe my old insecurities came out a little. But it was like they came out and then watching you two, completely squashed them. I didn't feel any jealousy or anything. You and B used to have this like air around you guys. It was so obvious to everyone. I didn't see that anymore. I know what you look like when you kiss me. You didn't look like that with Brittany. I don't know if that means anything to you, or if that kiss meant anything to you, but I needed it. I think we both did. What, um. What are you thinking now?" Quinn finally finished.

Santana kept her head down. She ran her thumbs over her girlfriend's fingers. "The kiss did mean something to me."

Quinn's eyes opened wide and she began to remove her hands from their place of comfort.

"No. Listen. It meant something to me because I realized that I'll never feel for Brittany what I feel for you. I never did. It was weird to kiss her. I sort of felt like it was a trap, and I was also kind of scared of how I was going to feel. I'm glad that happened because I got closure. You're crazy and amazing for going through with that."

Quinn began to let a smile creep up on her face. "You love me?"

Santana let out a soft chuckle. "If infinity was an actual measurement…" She interrupted herself by leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. "We should go, yeah?"

"Unfortunately. We must. I'll text you in a bit."

"Did you say you'd sext me?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"No, Santana."

"You sure? That's what it sounded like."

Quinn placed a quick peck on her girlfriend's lips. "Bye baby." She said before she left another peck and began walking away.

Santana got in her car and began driving away. She stopped at a red light and began fishing through her bad for her phone. When she finally got it she saw that she had a missed call from Brittany. Before she could call her back, Brittany's face was already showing up on the screen.

"Hey Britt."

"Hey, Sanny!"

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Where are you? Are you with Quinn? Did she get my present?"

"On my way home. Not with Q. What present?"

"I made her a card! It says 'Congrats on getting Santana's lady kisses' and some other stuff."

Santana started to laugh, but then she started to feel a pain in her chest. "B. What did you do with that card?"

"I told Quinn's mom to give it to her since she wasn't home."

"Shit. Brittany. I have to call you back. Q's probably just getting home, and this will not be good."

"Did I do something wrong?" Brittany sensed Santana's panic.

"No… Yes… Kind of. Look, we'll talk later. Okay? Bye, Britt."

Santana immediately tried to call Quinn, but it just rang and went to her voicemail. She made a u-turn and headed straight to her girlfriend's house.

Quinn felt her phone vibrate as she opened her front door. She figured it was Santana, so she'd just call her after she greeted her mother.

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen, Quinn."

The tone in Judy's voice wasn't an unfamiliar one. Quinn had heard it a few times before, but she was definitely confused by it. She walked in the kitchen and froze immediately when she saw the computer paper with crayon drawing and writing that could only be done by Brittany S. Pierce. Everyone had received a Brittany card at some point, so you always knew one when you saw one. This one had two girls on it. One was white, one was brown, and they were kissing. "What's up, Mom?" Is all she could choke out.

"Brittany stopped by. She wanted me to give you this." She held up the crayon covered card. Still not making eye contact with the younger blonde. "Congrats on getting Santana's sweet lady kisses. You guys make each other so happy. You guys look super hot together too. Maybe one day I can join you guys, but I doubt San will let me. Lord Tubbington is really happy for you guys too. I think San's always wanted you. I think a part of you always wanted her too."

Quinn wore a light smirk on her face before her mother finally brought her eyes to meet her own. Her smile smirk quickly disappeared as she tried to read her mother's expression.

"So? Is there something you need to tell me?" Judy spoke softly.

"Um… Well…"

"Come here. What's that necklace?"

Quinn shut her eyes and took a deep breath before she approached the island that her mom was leaning on.

"Lopez? Okay. Quinn, what's going on?"

Quinn felt the tears welling up, but she just wanted to get this out. She couldn't hide it anymore, and she didn't want to. She decided to spit it all out.

"I didn't go away this summer. I stayed at San's. It wasn't my original plan, but it just happened. And we fell in love with each other. I love Santana, Mom. She loves me too."

Silence.

"Mom?"

Judy's gaze was all over the room. Finally she looked down at the card once more. "I just… I need some time to process this. I'm not kicking you out, but I need you to leave… Temporarily. Just go. I don't want to say or do anything that I'll regret. I love you, Quinn, but I need you to just go and give me some time to process this."

"Mom… I…"

"Quinn. Please."

With that, Quinn turned around and walked out of the front door. She stopped right in front of it and shut her eyes trying to hold herself together. She opened her eyes to look for her cell phone, but her eyes found something that she didn't expect. Santana was parked in her driveway looking up at her. She lifted her hand for a small wave and Quinn felt herself breaking down.

Quinn walked straight over to the car and got in the passenger's side.

"I talked to Brittany… Where do you want to go?" Santana spoke sweetly as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Home."

Santana reached over and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. She put the car in drive and headed to her house.

* * *

><p>It took me forever. I know.<p>

I have a few more chapters left in me. I promise it won't take me months to post them.

Happy Holidays.

Ps. Thank you to the people who are still alerting and reviewing. You guys are why I even bothered doing this.

Sorry if it sucked. It's kind of a filler for what I'm working on for the next chapter.

:)


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a rough week for Quinn and Santana as a couple. Mostly because it had been a rough week for Quinn and Santana individually. Quinn hadn't been home all week. She hadn't been able to get a conversation with her mother to last longer than 10 seconds all week. It had been the same thing every day. "Honey, I'm really busy right now, but we'll talk soon. Promise." Quinn was trying to put on a brave face, but Santana saw right through it. She could see right through it, but she couldn't break through it. Quinn didn't really want to talk, she wasn't that amused by Santana's presents, and overall, she just wasn't being very 'Quinn' right now. Santana was terrified that she was going to end up losing Quinn. She didn't want that. She just wanted to make her better. She tried talking, cuddling, cooking, watching movies, but nothing seemed to help. Santana was fully aware that they hadn't had sex all week. She wasn't complaining about it; she was just aware. She knew that sex wasn't a main thought in her girlfriend's mind and that it shouldn't be in hers either. To be quite honest, she felt as though that was the best way for her to express her feelings to Quinn. Quinn was lost, and Santana was stuck.

It was now Friday. The end of the first week of school Everyone was relieved and ready to let their minds be free for the weekend, but not a certain Latina. Santana was on a mission to make her girlfriend happy again, and she was going to make sure she did just that.

Quinn was standing at her locker trying to figure out what books she needed for this weekend when she heard someone clear their throat nearby. She ignored it, but then they did it again. She peeked around the side of her locker to see if it was intended for her, and indeed it was. "Uh. Hi?" She raised an eyebrow at the stranger.

The stranger smirked and walked around to the other side of the blonde. "I was nearly about to start choking trying to get your attention." He quickly realized that he wasn't getting a response. "I'm new. Well, my name's not 'new.' My name's Tyler. I'm new to the school."

Quinn looked him over. He wasn't bad looking. Bright green eyes, light brown hair, too tan for Lima, perfect teeth, chiseled jaw, model looks really. She thought about responding, but she hadn't been talking much lately. She didn't really see a need to start now.

"I'm guessing you don't talk much." Tyler chuckled. "That's cool. You don't really have to talk much to show someone around town, do you?"

Before Quinn could open her mouth to speak, a scent invaded her senses and made her blank completely. That happened every time Santana came around her. She hadn't been as open with her girlfriend as she wished she could be lately, but her feelings hadn't wavered. They probably grew even stronger with witnessing the Latina be so supportive.

Before she could greet her girlfriend, she already had her eyebrows scrunched together. "Hey Q-T. Who's the wannabe Abercrombie model?"

"Hi. I'm Tyler." He pulled at the bottom of his grey polo before reaching out his hand to Santana who just stared at it in return.

"Mmm. Congrats. Now, go be Tyler somewhere else." Santana turned her attention back to Quinn as she placed her hand on her lower back in preparation to leave. She quickly noticed the boy hadn't left as soon as he reopened his mouth.

"Well, I was asking this nice quiet girl out this weekend, but you came and interrupted. So, why don't you go be rude somewhere else."

Santana removed her hand from her girlfriend's back and took a step forward to eyeball her new enemy. "Ha! I'ma just give you a moment to figure out how things work around here on your own, before I have to teach you."

Tyler didn't respond, so Santana continued. "Didn't figure it out? I'll make it simple for you: Why don't you back up before you get slapped up, Fitch?"

"Ty! What's the problem?" Another voice called out while approaching the area.

Santana removed her eyes from the green ones, only to be met with identical ones. Identical everything, actually – except for the outfit, and this one seemed a bit more muscular. Santana rolled her eyes. "Twins? Seriously? Whatever. Get your lame ass clone and go back to California."

"Ty?" the twin asked, completely ignoring Santana.

"I was just trying to talk to this cute blonde over here, and then this freaking Chihuahua came over here bitching at me like some kind of psycho."

"Excuse me?" Santana yelled looking back at her girlfriend shaking her head. "Can you believe this guy?" She whispered.

Quinn shook her head as well and whispered back, "Let's just go." Hoping that'd be enough, but knowing it wouldn't be.

"One sec, babe." Santana spoke back as she turned back around to face the twins. "Listen, Abercrombie. Fitch over hear didn't get it, but I'll give you a chance to save both of your asses before it gets real in this bitch. I don't like your presence, so back the hell up."

"And what if we don't? My brother here wants to talk to this girl. It's not your damn problem, so maybe you should back the hell up."

"See, that's where you're wrong. Your brother wants to talk to MY girl, and that is definitely my problem. So you best back the hell up before I create a new problem with you Lima Heights style."

Both twins' eyes shot open, but Tyler was the first to speak. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were gay, or that you were together. Come on, Andy." The twins started to walk away, when Andy stopped.

"Bullshit! They're not gay. Girls in high school who say they're gay are just sluts looking for attention. Had their fair share of cock, feel like switching things up a bit to get more action. That explains why that blonde bitch is just standing back there not saying anything. She's eating this all up. She's probably a bigger slut than this damn Chihuahua."

Santana lifted a foot to charge after the slightly bigger twin when she felt a soft hand grab her arm. "Stop." The owner of the soft hand said. "Let's go."

Quinn quickly led Santana away from the boys and out to the parking lot. As soon as the fuming Latina got to her car, she let out a loud animalistic scream before she got in. Both girls got in the car and closed the door. Santana began driving once their seatbelts were buckled.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you let me murder those assholes?" Santana asked trying to speak calmly.

Quinn shrugged. "Not worth it. Plus, Tyler didn't do anything. It was Andy or whatever."

"You should have let me murder kill the moron."

"I wouldn't be able to live without you. You can't go to jail."

Santana felt all anger leave when she heard that first sentence. She was quickly reminded of what she was supposed to be doing this weekend. It was obvious she hadn't gotten to the start that she wanted.

She cleared her throat and decided to begin her plan. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"No worries, babe. We can stay in." Santana said with a wink and a drop in her tone of voice as she slid her hand over to her girlfriend's thigh.

"San…" Quinn sighed.

"Sorry."

It was obvious the rest of the car ride was going to be silent. So, as Santana retracted her hand, she turned up the volume.

"Hey, Pops! What are you doing home?" Santana and Quinn noticed the doctor's Mercedes in the driveway when they pulled up. It's a rare case for him to be home, Santana was very excited, and Quinn was nervous.

"I quit." Dr. Lopez deadpanned.

Santana's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I'm kidding, mija! Oh my gosh." He chuckled while pulling his daughter in for a hug. "I had some time off from the hospital, so I wanted to come and check on you before I had to go back in which is in… I'm actually going to be late. What took you so long to get home?"

Santana finally recovered from the shock of her father not having a job anymore and pulled out of the hug. "Some idiot was bothering Quinn and me, so I had to set him straight." She shrugged while getting two waters from the fridge.

She looked at her dad who was just shaking his head. "I was going to ask if you managed to not get in trouble, but I know you're in good hands with Ms. Fabray here."

Santana cleared her throat and handed Quinn a bottle of water before returning to the fridge and talking to her father over her shoulder, "Papi. It's Fabray-Lopez. Check the bling around her neck."

Dr. Lopez ignored his daughter and put his attention on the quiet blonde who was only smiling occasionally. "You doing okay, Quinn?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dr. Lopez. Thanks."

The concerned man just smiled and nodded, not wanting to pry. He turned to his daughter who was looking through the cabinets for something to munch on. "Santi, I put some more money in your account, and I put my credit card and some cash on your dresser. I have a lot of appointments for surgeries lined up this weekend, so this weekend will be hectic for me. I'll be—"

"Father? Stop. This is nothing new. Just get to work. Oh, and you know I didn't need more money right?" Santana asked.

"I know. It's just, you have Quinn here, and I just wanted to make sure she was taken care of. Anyway, I'm off. Lives to save. Love you girls very much. Take care of each other, and don't trash my house." He gave both girls kisses on their foreheads, and then left through the front door.

Quinn walked up to the island, and sat on a stool. She had an unfamiliar look on her face. Before Santana could decide if she was going to ask her what it meant, the blond had already opened her mouth to speak.

"Your dad said he loved me. He was even acting like he did."

"Well, he does. How could he not?" Santana smiled sincerely.

"I mean, I guess it just kind of threw me. I don't really talk to him, and like how my mom is, I don't know. He's just so open, so free. He didn't even ask me anything about my mom or how long I'm staying here or anything."

"Q, listen. He knows how happy you make me. He sees how amazing you are. He doesn't need to question you or me or anything. Your mom will see it too. She just needs time."

Quinn nodded.

"Side note," Santana continued. "You are so beautiful."

Quinn let a smile form on her face that was most likely caused by the blush that spread quickly through her cheeks. For some reason, she felt herself letting go a little bit more and wanting to be closer to Santana again. She had been keeping her at a distance all week, and she was just hoping that her girlfriend hadn't given up on her. Santana began moving closer to her and she could feel her heartbeat begin to pick up its pace. She didn't realize how badly she wanted to feel Santana's lips until right now. She could see the look of want in the brown eyes, and how that tongue came out to wet those full lips. Another step and they'd be face to face, well almost because Quinn was sitting down. She realized that and quickly got up from her seat. She moved so quickly, it startled Santana, and the brunette began to step back wearing an obvious look of rejection on her face. Quinn knew that look all too well. She'd been seeing it all week, and even 20 minutes ago in the car ride too the house. The blonde offered a smile to the retreating brunette. She was hoping that Santana would just want to pick up where they left off but she just smiled nervously and walked off to get their backpacks from the hallway. Immediately, Quinn felt guilty. Her own girlfriend was scared to try to kiss her out of fear of being rejected. She knew she had to change this and get them back to where they were. She knew Santana hadn't given up on her, but the way they were going, it'd only be a matter of time before Santana couldn't fight anymore. Quinn had her issues, but the only thing that was keeping her sane was Santana. She couldn't ruin that. She had to get her and Santana back to where they were, and even better. She had to make it happen, and she planned on doing so this weekend.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to everyone keeping up with this story. All the reviews, follows, and favs makes me keep writing. I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm gonna try to post another chapter by this time next week. It's almost done being written. Until then, enjoy this, and please don't hate me :)

* * *

><p>Over the past week the girls would come up to Santana's room, get in bed, watch TV, listen to music, play on their phones, or do absolutely nothing. Santana tried talking, tried cuddling, tried kissing, and sex, but nothing seemed to engage the sulking blonde beside her. Quinn was hoping that her girlfriend would continue with her attempts today because she was ready to give in, or to at least start giving in. The problem? Santana hasn't come upstairs. Quinn had been waiting upstairs for Santana for what seemed to be forever. She looked at the time and realized it might has well be. Santana had been downstairs for the entire afternoon and now most of the night. It was 11:27pm.<p>

"San!" Quinn yelled. No answer.

"Santana!" Nothing.

Quinn thought that maybe Santana didn't want to respond. Maybe she was too tired of feeling rejected, but too scared to voice her feelings, so she'd rather just go with distance. Quinn didn't want to overstep if that was the case. So instead she picked her phone up off of the nightstand and scrolled down to the S names and clicked "Sweet Ass." It used to say "Sweetie," but Santana had a better idea.

Ms. Sweet Ass was laying on the couch half asleep half watching TV when she heard her phone ding with a new message from, "Wifey Baby."

**Wifey Baby:** Hey baby. Are you asleep down there?

**Sweet Ass:** Eh… Sorta. Sometimes. Y? U Ok?

**Wifey Baby:**Yeah. Well no. I mean. I miss you.

Santana became wide awake when she read that message. She had been trying all week to be close to her girlfriend, but she kept pushing her away. She wanted to try this weekend, but when the rejection of not being able to kiss her girlfriend when she wanted to hit her, everything became a lot harder. Santana hadn't given up, but she wanted a break from trying. Maybe by not trying she could figure out what to do. Instead of smothering her girlfriend she gave her space, and it seems like it's working.

**Wifey Baby:** San? You coming up?

Quinn started to get a bit restless. She knew she wasn't in any position to get annoyed with Santana for not responding quickly enough, but she was finally coming to her senses. Finally realizing that her mom would come around or she wouldn't, she'd work through it one way or another, but the only way she could is with Santana. The girl who had been putting up with her moodiness all week. Her girlfriend who had to be frustrated – sexually and generally.

**Sweet Ass:** Miss u 2 babe. I think Im too sleepy to come up right now tho :-/ Plus I figured u might want some space. The whole bed to urself for once. Sweet dreams.

Santana hit send with a sigh. She didn't want to sleep on the couch, but she didn't want to get turned down either. Honestly, her mind was beginning to get jumbled with a lot of thoughts that she didn't know what to do with. _We've been together for what a few months? We're basically living together, I call her my wife, she's basically shutting me out when I didn't even do anything wrong, and I'm exhausted. I love her. There's no doubt about that, but maybe she wasn't ready for this whole girlfriend thing. Shit! Maybe this is my fault. I moved way too fast. I didn't even give her time to breathe before I was basically proposing to her. Yeah. She definitely needs space. Maybe I should tell her that we can spend some time apart. She can go back to her mom and be straight again without me trying to make her the mother of my children. Damnit Santana. _

Quinn didn't text back. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get her girlfriend back upstairs. She wouldn't completely accept defeat though. She had a plan and it hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew exactly what to do to make things right with her girlfriend.

"San! Damnit, Santana! Wake up, please! Santanaaaa!" Quinn screamed her name the last time as she made her way downstairs. It's already 12 in the afternoon and Santana is still passed out on the couch. Quinn made important today, and she could not be held back. She stood in front of the couch and watched the tan girl sleep soundly. She almost left her there to sleep, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. But she couldn't. She needed Santana to get out of the house

"San. Tana!" That worked. The once sleeping girl shot up from the couch breathing heavily.

"What? What happened?" She asked out of breath, but soon realized nothing was wrong. She eyed the beautiful blonde in front of her and bit her bottom lip.

"Are you serious? You just woke up and I'm wearing a tshirt and shorts. You're enticed by this? Already? Can you ever just keep it in your pants, Lopez?" Quinn just smirked and shook her head, knowing the answer to the question. "Anyway. Lima Bean. Let's go, please."

"Uh.. Sure. Now? I mean. Yeah. We'll just go really quickly I guess. I'll just brush my teeth and shower when we get back. Um. Wait right here. I'll be back." Santana had a hard time finding her words simply because that was the most engaging her girlfriend has been all week. _Maybe she did just need space._ Santana thought. She quickly shook it off though. She already set in her mind that she was going to suggest to Quinn that they take a break and she go home.

She got up from the couch and grabbed her jeans from the arm of the couch and headed for the stairs. Still sleepy, she adjusted her underwear and took a long stretch before heading towards the stairs. She could have sworn she heard a soft, "Damn," come from behind her, but she ignored the thought. She was right though.

When Quinn's eyes caught sight of her pantsless girlfriend, she quickly remembered what she'd been missing out on. Sleepy, partially naked Santana, was one of Quinn's favorite things. Hopefully if her plan went well, she'd be able to see that a lot more, and hopefully without the "partially" part as well.

Santana held the door for Quinn as she walked through the entrance of the Lima Bean. Quinn saw the girl's eyes at the register light up when she saw the popular Latina walk in. She immediately rolled her eyes. This situation was going to be rough. She could feel it.

"Sanny baby!" The barista smiled.

"Hey G. What's up?"

"My heart rate now." She winked. Santana blushed. "What about you?"

"Eh. Same shit. I'm pretty tired though." Santana said leaning on the counter and resting her head on the register screen.

"Ohh. Busy night?" Gina wiggled her eyebrows and glanced at Quinn who was, well, scowling would be an understatement. Their staring contest was brought to an abrupt halt by Santana's loud outburst of laughter.

"Ha! Busy night? Far from it. But whatever. Can you make me something good? I think I left my wallet at home though, G. I'm sorry." Santana stood up straight and put a pout on her face.

"Don't worry. You know I've got you covered." Gina said with a smirk.

Having enough of the blatant bullshit, Quinn let out a groan of frustration and slammed a 10 dollar bill on the counter. "Two medium iced vanilla lattes. Stop flirting with my girlfriend before I ask for a hot one and pour it down your soon to be disfigured face – which is another thing that will happen if you don't keep your eyes, smirks and everything else away from my girlfriend." She started to walk away, but stopped to look at Santana in her eyes. "Stop being an ass." She picked their drinks up from the counter while Santana still stood there stunned.

She handed Santana her drink, took her keys from her hand, and walked over to a table. She tried to remove her scowl when she saw her blue-eyed friend walk in as she found a table, but she was so pissed at Santana, she almost wanted to give up on the plan which then, this other blonde girl wouldn't need to be here. If Santana could feel so comfortable flirting right in front of her, maybe she really is over trying.

"Quinn, what wrong?" The blonde asked.

"Hey Britt," is all Quinn could get out for a couple minutes. Finally she let out a soft sigh and said, "I think I messed up too badly. Maybe I should just forget about the plan…"

Before she could even continue, Brittany grabbed her hand and told her no. "You're doing the plan. If San's being weird, it's just because it's been a weird week. Do the plan. It'll be worth it."

Before Quinn could object she smelled vanilla body spray. "Hey B." The somber Latina said as she sat down. She looked over to Quinn who was staring into her cup and nudged her with her shoulder. "I'm sorry about that Q. Can we talk when we get home?"

Quinn nodded. Brittany looked at her with both eyebrows raised. Quinn ignored her. She knew she was telling her to leave to start the plan, but she wasn't sure yet.

She sat there in silence watching Brittany and Santana talk. She happened to look at Santana the same time Santana happened to look at her. Hazel eyes met brown, and Quinn was positive she felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her. She stood up before she even realized what she was doing.

Tan fingers wrapped around her wrist and she felt the electricity again. "You ready to go?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, but you stay. Catch up with Brittany. I'll take your car home if that's okay."

"Yeah, San. Stay and talk to me."

"Okay… You sure, Q?"

"Positive. See you in a bit. Thanks Brittany."

Quinn left her girlfriend with the only thought of getting her back.

The two friends talked and just caught up for a while. After over an hour, Santana was checking her phone almost every minute, obviously looking for a text from her girlfriend, obviously not getting one.

The look on Santana's face was evident. She wasn't happy. She was scared. Upset.

"Hey." Brittany whispered as she grabbed her best friend's hand.

"Britt. I don't know what's going on with Q and me. I just want us to be okay or if we're not going to be okay, I just want her to hurry up and dump me. I can't deal with this shit. I honestly want to spend every second loving her, and for the past 604,800 seconds she wouldn't let me." She took a sip of her latte to choke down her tears that were creeping up. "I'm going to tell her. Today, I'm going to tell her that we should take a break, and that she should go back to her mom's and patch things up and just forget about us and me and the stress I'm causing her."

Brittany felt her eyes water as she watched her best friend, clearly in love and on the verge of being broken. She hated the pain she was witnessing. She couldn't help but wonder if she caused this pain to this same girl before Quinn came to make it better. Before she could go deeper into that thought she remembered what Quinn said to her this morning.

"_I have to get Santana back, Brittany. I'm scared that I made her give up on us, and I can't lose her. I love her. Good or bad, right or wrong, Santana makes me gay… In both senses of the word. Like happy gay and gay gay. So, will you help me?"_

"Santana, listen. Quinn's had a rough week. When you get home and you guys talk, before you say that to her, listen to her. Hear what she has to say. Because no matter what you think, and no matter what it looks like to you, she loves you."

Santana just nodded and gave her friend a sad smile.

After another half hour or so, Brittany looked at her phone and stood up quickly. "Come on. I have to go. I have to get you home because I have something to do, but I have to get you home."

Confused, Santana got up and followed Brittany to her car.

In a matter of minutes, they were at Santana's house. Santana looked towards the front door with her hand on the door handle in the car. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head. "Santana, just listen to her. Go." With that she got out and headed to the front door.

When she walked inside she yelled for Quinn, but before she could again, she noticed that the house was unusually dark for being so early in the afternoon. She figured Quinn probably wanted to take a nap or something, so she closed all of the blinds. As she walked upstairs to her room she could smell a strong scent of vanilla and something kind of like flowers.

When she opened the door to her bedroom, she almost had to physically pick her jaw up from hanging for so long. The room was nearly covered in rose petals and scattered with candles and Quinn was kneeling down at the side table messing with the iPod dock in a black tank top and black boy shorts. She didn't even realize Santana had walked in the room. Her forehead was furrowed in confusion and determination. Her features softened and she let out a breath of victory. When she stood up she saw Santana staring at her from the doorway and she jumped with a high pitch squeal.

"You scared me!" She yelled as she walked to her frozen girlfriend.

"S-sorry. What. What is all of this?" Santana was still stunned, and Quinn knew she was on the right track.

The blonde closed the door behind her girlfriend with one hand and grabbed a tan hand with her other. "Come sit on the bed."

Hand in hand they walked over to the bed and sat down. Santana's eyes were darting all around the room, trying to take in everything her girlfriend did. She quickly realized that these rose petals weren't just thrown about the room. They were placed. Kind of unnecessary, very thoughtful, and extremely Quinn. She looked at the culprit whose fingers were tightly wrapped around her own and found anticipation and nervousness on her face.

"Do you like it?" Quinn asked in a soft voice.

"Like it? Baby. This is beautiful. Why'd you… You didn't have to…"

"No. Listen. This week sucked. I sucked. You were amazing. I'm so sorry that I was such a mess this week. I was pushing you away, and that's not what I want. I want you close to me. Always."

"Q, look. You really didn't have to do this. I wanted to tell you something. If being with me is not…"

"Santana, wait. Don't. Just let me finish my plan, and then you can talk. Just let me do everything that I planned on doing first. I think I know what you're going to say, and I know you're going to say it because you haven't really heard me… Or felt me. So just…" Quinn pressed play on the iPod dock, reached up to grab the tan cheeks in front of her and softly brushed them with her thumbs. "…Wait…" A simple guitar melody began to fill the room and Quinn leaned in closer, "Until…" She licked her lips and leaned in closer. A mixture of anxiousness, and nerves, she closed the distance between them. "…We're done."


	19. Chapter 19

Quinn continued kissing her girlfriend softly and passionately as she slowly lowered her head onto the pillow. Their eyes never disconnected as Quinn moved to straddle Santana. She bent down to kiss her girlfriend one more time before a new guitar melody started. She sat back on her knees and ran her fingers through her hair. Santana felt her girlfriend's nervousness.

"Q, if you don't want to…" Quinn cut her off with another kiss before sitting back up.

"Um… I know you're a stronger singer than me, but I wanted you to hear these words from me. She began singing softly, but confidently and staring into the brown eyes staring back:

"_If I ain't got nothing, I got you_

_If I ain't got something, I don't give a damn_

_'Cause I got it with you_

_I don't know much about algebra but I know_

_One plus one equals two_

_And it's me and you_

_That's all we'll have when the world is through_

_'Cause baby we ain't got nothing without love_

_Darling you got enough for the both of us_

_So come on, baby_

_Make love to me"_

She began placing soft kisses and bites on Santana's while continuing her serenade in a husky whisper.

"_When my days look low_

_Pull me in close and don't let me go_

_Make love to me_

_So when the world's at war_

_That our love will heal us all_

_Right now, baby_

_Make love to me, me, me, me, me, oh_

_Make love to me"_

She quickly found Santana's tongue for a quick passionate kiss before she sat up to continue singing while softly running her hands down her girlfriend's body, and up her own to remove her own shirt.

"_Hey, I don't know much about guns but I_

_I've been shot by you, hey_

_And I don't know when I'm gonna die but I hope_

_That I'm gonna die by you, hey_

_And I don't know much about fighting but I_

_I know I will fight for you, hey_

_And just when I ball up my fists I realize_

_That I'm laying right next to you baby_

_We ain't got nothing but love"_

She leaned forward to remove her Santana's shirt, slowly running her fingertips over her collar bone and stomach and chest and she continued singing.

"_And darling you got enough for the both of us_

_Make love to me_

_When my days look low_

_Pull me in close and don't let me go_

_Make love to me_

_So when the world's at war_

_That our love will heal us all_

_Help me let down my guard_

_Make love to me, me, me, me, me, oh, oh"_

Quinn places a trail of open mouthed kisses from Santana's collarbone up to her ear as she sang the last bit of the song in a whisper directly in her hair while running her fingers down the length of the tan body below her.

"_Make love to me, me, me, me, me"_

The song continued to play its guitar melody. Quinn sat up a bit to look at her girlfriend who had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. Quinn began kissing the full lips that she loves so much. As the song faded and another started. Before Quinn could even take a second to remember what song she put next on the playlist, her bra was off and Santana's hands were covering each of her breasts.

"Quinn… I love you so much."

Quinn's response could only come out as a moan as Santana wrapped her full lips around Quinn's hardened nipple.

They new they would both reach their breaking point rather quickly. Being without this feeling for a week for them felt like a year.

Pale fingers reached around and unhooked Santana's bra. It was dropped at the side of the bed with the other, careful not to throw it into one of the candles spread around the room.

Santana pulled her girlfriend down on top of her and both girl groaned at the contact, immediately bucking their hips into each other, desperate to feel more.

Fiercely grinding their cores into each other and grabbing at bare nipples and covered asses, the buildup was getting unbearable. Their kisses were still passionate, but a lot needier. They filled each others mouths with biting, sucking and moaning.

"Fuuuck. Q. Everything. Off." Santana groaned while pulling at Quinn's shorts and underwear. Quinn finished taking them off and went back to attack her girlfriend's even more swollen lips. "You too, San. Off." She husked while she pulled and pinched the darker nipples causing her girlfriend to squirm and hiss as she kicked her bottoms away.

The room smelled amazing when Santana walked in: with the roses and candles. But now, she inhaled that same scent mixed with a whole new scent that sent her into overdrive.

"God. Do you smell that? The candles, the roses and us." She ran a finger down and back up Quinn's dripping slit, making hazel eyes roll to the back over her head accompanied by a high pitched squeal. Quinn dropped her lower half onto Santana's and both girls' forgot how to breathe for a second. Relishing in the feeling of their soaked centers meshing together, they began to cautiously and thoroughly grind their hips into each other, names and affirmations falling from both pairs of lips only to be interrupted by a bite, nip, suck or kiss.

The slow paced thorough movements became more frantic and desperate and had the girls nearly screaming every time their clits connected.

Quinn brought her hands to wrap in the long dark locks as Santana gripped Quinn's butt cheeks. One hard thrust into each other and both girls were trembling as their simultaneous orgasms shook their entire bodies in unison.

Their grips loosened and Quinn's body went limp on top of the brunette's. She started to move off to the side, but her actions were halted when she felt hands on her butt again. She looked up to find brown eyes staring into her own.

"Stay here." Santana said through a tired smile. "I've gone too long without this feeling. I don't want you to leave me."

Quinn placed a long soft kiss on Santana's lips and returned the smile. "I'm not going anywhere." They wrapped their arms around each other and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The song was 1+1 by Beyonce<strong>

**This chapter was short because it was basically supposed to be in the prev chapter, but then that one was already too long haha. I guess this is somewhat of a filler. Next chapter will definitely be longer and have more dialogue.**

**Thanks so much for all of the love.**


	20. Chapter 20

Quinn woke up about 45 minutes later in a panic. "Shit! The candles!" She screamed in a whisper as she scooted off of her naked, snoring girlfriend. She ran to each candle blowing them out in a frenzy, scared that another second will set the house on fire. "Why did I have to light so many damn candles?" When she finally blew out the last candle, she leaned back against the dresser facing the bed. As she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she realized the snoring had stopped. She opened her eyes to see Santana sitting up on the bed staring at her with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You." Santana shrugged.

"Me?" The blonde laughed as she ran her fingers through her hair, "What about me?"

"Everything." Santana shrugged again, still smiling.

"Everything, huh?" Quinn asked as she sauntered towards the bed

Santana nodded, with her bottom lip now between her teeth.

"Hmm… Anything specific?" The blonde's voice grew a husky tone as she began inching her way onto the bed.

"Umm…" Santana's tan cheeks turned red. "Yeah…"

Quinn smirked, "San. Did you just get nervous?" She sat on the bed next to her girlfriend as the still blushing girl tried to turn her head and hide her face. "Santanaaa," Quinn sang out her name while poking her lightly in the ribs to get her attention.

Santana cleared her throat and turned to face Quinn with a newly composed demeanor. "What's up, Q?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's façade. "I'm pretty sure I just asked you two questions. Both of which, you have yet to answer."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is so… So?"

"So, what?"

"San. Come on. Why'd you get all nervous just now?" Quinn asked.

"I wasn't nervous." Santana replied. Quinn's facial expression showed that she wasn't amused and not buying the fib. Santana let out a breath of frustration. "Okay. Fine. I just get a little embarrassed because you make me so mushy all the time, and that's not even my style. I was trying to avoid being all sentimental again."

"Aw, Santana! You don't have to be embarrassed about that. I love that you're like that with me. It makes me feel special."

"Yeah, I don't mind making you special. It's just that I can't control it. I feel like I'm always like a lovesick puppy. I need to get my street cred back up."

Quinn tried to stifle her laugh at the determination she saw in those brown eyes. Everyone knows that Santana can get pretty intimidating when she's all riled up, but street cred?

"Quinn, are you laughing at me?" Santana asked crossing her arms.

Quinn quickly shook herself out of her thoughts and pulled the tan arm out of its position to connect her girlfriend's hand with her own while shaking her head.

"I'm not laughing at you… Okay, I am." Santana scoffed and tried to pull her hand away. "I'm just... I'm not too sure about you ever having any street cred, babe." It was getting kind of hard for Quinn to hold in her laughter. Santana seemed genuinely offended by this, but Quinn couldn't help it.

"You suck. Give me my hand back." Santana mumbled, trying to move her hand again."

Quinn finally got serious, not wanting to really hurt her girlfriend's feelings. She turned to face the brown eyes glaring at her. "I'm sorry." Quinn said with a pout to match Santana's. She leaned in to place a light kiss on the full, pouty lips in front of her, and for some reason she was surprised to be getting kissed back. She smiled into another kiss and pulled back a little bit. "You forgive me?"

"No." Santana said closing the distance between them for another round of soft kisses.

Quinn was shocked to hear this answer that completely didn't match what was currently happening. "No?" She asked between kisses."

Santana shook her head and said "Uh-uh." Still focused on connecting her lips to her girlfriend's.

Quinn was now giggling, amused at what was happening. Santana was supposedly mad at her, but still kissing her very sweetly. She felt herself falling even deeper in love.

"You know what, babe?" The blonde asked while moving to straddle her girlfriend whose hands immediately went to her butt.

"Hm?" Santana replied.

"You should forgive me."

"I should? Why's that?"

"Well, you may not have street cred…" Quinn quickly leaned in to place a long kiss on the lips that were preparing to form another pout. When she leaned back, she smiled at Santana whose eyes were closed and was smiling contentedly, but quickly changed her facial expression back to a pretend scowl when she opened her eyes. "You may not have street cred, but you are very intimidating when you get all feisty." Quinn finished with a wink.

Santana leaned back on her elbows to consider what her girlfriend just said. "You think so?" She finally asked.

"Oh, I know so." Quinn nodded her head seriously.

"Okay." Santana said leaning in again for another, more passionate kiss.

"You wanna know something else?" Quinn asked with a smirk. Santana just bit her lip and nodded, finding it a lot harder to stay relaxed with all this kissing and Quinn sitting on top of her. "Not only are you intimidating when you get all feisty, but you're also very, very sexy."

That was all Santana needed. She flipped them over so she was now straddling Quinn. She didn't waste any time, and went straight to her neck, kissing and biting all over it. It took Quinn a moment to even realize what happened. One second she's on Santana talking, and before she knew it, brown eyes grew a shade darker and she was flipped onto her back. She wasn't complaining. She wanted this outcome. Santana sucked hard on her sensitive spot on her neck and she let out a loud growl and rolled her hips up crashing their cores together.

"Mmm. I forgive you now. Definitely. God, Q. You're so wet. I want to do so many things to you right now. I can't even think straight." Santana said between kisses and bites as she continued grinding her hips into her girlfriend's.

Quinn wanted to make a joke about the whole "thinking straight" thing, but quickly forgot when she felt fingers on her clit. "Shit, babe!"

Santana started kissing her way down Quinn's body. She was just about to wrap her tongue around Quinn's bundle of nerves when she happened to glance up and see hazel eyes staring at her. "What? You don't?..."

"No, I do. I just. Do you have the vibrator?"

Santana's eyes went wide for a moment, "You want me to use it?"

"What? No. I mean we can, I guess. I thought you were about to use it."

"It's in the drawer. What are you talking about?"

"That vibrating noise. Don't you hear it?"

Santana looked around the room and patted her hand over the bed and pulled out Quinn's phone from under a pillow and tossed it to her. "It's just your phone, babe. Now, please. I was about to do something."

Quinn's laughter quickly turned into a moan when she felt Santana get right back to what she wanted. She began running her tongue up and down Quinn's slit.

Quinn dropped back down and grabbed the sheets. She accidentally grabbed her phone that was recently tossed at her. She picked up to drop it on the table next to the bed. In the second that Santana stopped for whatever reason, she noticed the her phone started to vibrate again.

At the same time Santana reconnected her lips to her bundle of nerves, she saw the caller ID on her phone. "San!"

"Mmm."

"No, San. Stop."

"Can't a girl get her mack on without all of these interruptions?" Santana asked. She was getting frustrated, but she saw Quinn holding her phone with a worried look on her face. "What is it, baby?"

"My mom's calling."

"Answer it." Santana replied. She wiped her mouth and crawled up next to Quinn.

Quinn cleared her throat and answered, "Mom?"

Santana just sat and watched her Quinn's face. Only hearing yeahs and okays coming out of Quinn. When the phone call finally ended, Quinn sat there silent with her eyes closed.

Santana didn't want to bother her, but she really wanted to know what was going on.

"Quinn?" Santana whispered.

She watched as fingers ran through short blonde hair accompanied with a long sigh that came out of Quinn's mouth. "Well… She didn't say much."

"Okay." Santana said softly.

"She wants me to come home tomorrow." Quinn said after a moment of silence.

"Oh?" Was all Santana could say.

"And she wants you to come for dinner."

"Oh?"

"She wants to talk to us."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Sorry for sucking with these updates. I'd like to say I won't suck anymore, but I really hate making promises that I'm not positive that I can keep. But I will say this - I'm definitely going to try.<p>

I probably only have a few sensible chapters left in me anyway, so I'll do my best to not drag it out. Anyway, thank you for all the alerts, reviews and PMs.

Specifically to BetterThanTheActualShows - Promise kept! I hope you like it.

I hope you all liked it! xx


	21. The End

I'm not even going to pretend that I don't suck, because I know I do. It's been forever since I've updated, and I'm totes sorry about that. Due to recent FF events, I felt like a jerk for not updating, and I decided that I needed to end this somewhat properly and not leave people waiting forever for no reason.

In all honesty, I didn't really see this going much further, so this is really just a wrap-up. I hope you don't hate me more than you already do (if you even care). I'm fully prepared to mail out handwritten apologies for your forgiveness. However, I am known to take a very long time to get to the post office.

Anyway, I'm rambling for no reason.

* * *

><p>"So that wasn't that bad, right?" Quinn asked as she flopped down onto her bed.<p>

"No, I guess not. I mean it kind of feels like I just got you back, and now I'm not going to have you anymore."

Quinn turned to look at her girlfriend who was leaning against the door and staring at her with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. All of this is, really. The reason we can't really hang out this week is because of me. I lied to my mom all summer, and now I'm grounded. It sucks, but I deserve it… It was worth it though."

Both girls smiled as they thought about the time that they spent together over the summer and how far away it felt now. So much has happened since the summer ended. So much has happened even in the last 24 hours.

Just yesterday Quinn and Santana made up, and today they're being separated. A few hours earlier, the girls headed over to Quinn's house to have dinner and a chat with Judy. Both Santana and Quinn were extremely nervous. Neither of them knew what Judy was going to say, but they were prepared to fight. Quinn lying all summer was one thing, but dating a girl was another. And if Judy's eerie response when she first found out the truth was any indication of what the final verdict would be, they weren't expecting it to go too well.

However, when they all sat down, Judy observed the two girls for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle and said, "I should have seen this coming." The girls were actually able to relax a little bit.

Dinner really wasn't bad. They talked about everything from the summer to the night before, but they left out some of the more explicit details. Quinn apologized, Judy apologized, Santana apologized because she figured she'd just keep the apologies rolling.

Judy explained to Quinn that it was only fair that she be grounded for her lying, so she'd have to deal with a week of only home (the Fabray home) and school.

It sucks, but at least her mom didn't try to break her and Santana up. She was actually really supportive, and even a little excited for the two girls and their relationship.

"I guess it was worth it, huh?" Santana finally said as she walked over to Quinn's bed and sat down.

Hazel eyes peeked through the veil of blonde to look for a tan hand. Quinn tugged on Santana's wrist and pulled her on top of her and smiled. "It was definitely worth it. I mean it sucks that I won't see you, but at least she didn't take my phone away."

"Oh, hells no. I would've gone all—"

"All Lima Heights? On my mother?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe not, but I would have been really pissed." Santana relented with a pout.

"Me too, babe." Quinn smiled only thinking of kissing the pout off of her girlfriend's face.

Just before things could intensify there was a knock on the door followed by a voice, "Girls? Are you decent? I don't want to implement an open-door policy, but I really don't want any surprises either."

Santana placed one more not-so-chaste kiss on Quinn's lips before she rolled off of her and sat up now leaving a pout on her face.

"Girls?"

Quinn groaned and rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow.

"Judy, it's fine. Come in." Santana said through a laugh.

"Oh, Quinnie! Are you not feeling well?" Judy asked when she walked into the room.

"She's feeling fine. Just being a baby. Isn't that right, Q?" The brunette asked as she smacked her girlfriend's butt.

"Ow, San! What the fu-"

"Quinn! You won't finish that, or that will be the last word you say to Santana for the rest of the week."

"Ugh!"

"With that being said, Santana, I believe it's time you go home so that Quinn can start her punishment. However, I will say that it's not that much of a punishment seeing as how she's going to text you before you even get in your car."

Santana just laughed as she stood from the bed. "Bye, baby," she said as she planted a kiss to the back of the blonde head.

In response, she got a muffled, petulant-sounding, "Bye."

Santana rolled her eyes and said bye to her girlfriend's mom, "Thank you for having me for dinner, and for being cool about everything… And for being Quinn's mom. She's being lame right now, but she's the best. She's the best and you have a lot to do with it."

"That's very sweet of you, dear. Thank you."

Santana smiled as she walked out of the room. "Love you, Q! See you at school!"

Before Santana could get to the front door, she heard feet scuffling down the stairs. All she saw was blonde, and then she felt a pair of lips on hers. Knowing that the owner of these lips couldn't possibly Mrs. Fabray, she relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

Quinn released the plump lips and rested her forehead onto Santana's and sighed, "I love you too."

"Oh, you do?" Santana smirked.

"Of course I do. I just wanted to, you know…"

"Of course I know," Santana laughed, "but you act like we haven't been going at it practically nonstop since yesterday."

"I know we have, but so what? I love you, and I want you, and we still have some catching up to do, and we're going to have even more catching up to do after this week. I just wanted to get one last taste to hold me over."

"Okay! I really think we're going to need an open-door policy. I can't believe I just heard that. Santana, out you go, sweetheart. Quinnie, go get your bible or something." Judy stood flustered by the bottom of the stairs. Neither of the girls noticed her entrance into the foyer, and Judy hadn't realized the subject of the conversation until the last bit.

"Mom!"

"Don't 'Mom' me. I may be accepting of your relationship and your sexual orientation, but I can't handle hearing you talk about sex things and tasting things!"

"Mom!"

"Okay! I'm definitely leaving now. Sorry about that, Mrs. Fabray. Quinn, I love you. I'll talk to you later." Santana said as she blew a kiss to her girlfriend to try to keep things as PG as possible.

As soon as Santana pulled into her driveway, she sent Quinn a text letting her know that she arrived home safely and she was missing her already. Seeing her dad's car in the driveway, she ran inside to try to catch him before he had to rush out for work.

"Papi!"

"In here, Santanita." She heard her second favourite voice come from the kitchen.

She greeted her dad with a kiss before she took his fork and began picking at his food.

"Didn't you eat? I thought that's where you went – to Quinn's to eat."

"I did, but this is good." Santana laughed as she watched her dad roll his eyes, knowing that's where she got it from.

"Well, you can finish it, mija. I have to get to work." He stood and kissed his daughter's forehead as he got all of his things together to leave. "I didn't ask initially because you seem okay, but I just want to make sure everything went okay."

"Yes, everything went really well, Papi. Q's grounded for a week, but Judy's cool with everything. It's pretty much perfect."

"That's great, Santana. I'm so happy for you guys. You know I'm behind you no matter what."

"I know."

"Good. Well, I'm off to save lives, and make money for you to spend on your girlfriend. Love you, sweetie. Be good."

"Hasta luego, Papi. Te quiero mucho."

After tidying up the kitchen, Santana went to her room, changed into her pajamas, and got in bed. She moved around to make herself comfortable, and heard a little rustling. She looked around the bed to find out where it was coming from and she found a piece of paper under Quinn's pillow. She smiled as she glanced at it, admiring Quinn's sloppy-but-neat handwriting.

_Babe,_

_I know it's only been a little while, but I hate us being in separate beds as much as you do. Although, I must admit, this makes me think of the day when we'll have one bed forever. I love you._

_Quinn Fabray-Lopez_

**From Santana:** Forever, huh?

Quinn smiled knowing exactly what her girlfriend was referring to. When she wrote the note, she had no idea what the outcome of dinner with her mom would be, but she didn't care. She wanted Santana to know when she came home that Quinn knows that what they have is for real.

**From Quinn:** Forever.

**From Santana:** U know, even though I miss u like crazy, the idea of forever kind of makes this not so bad

**From Quinn:** Definitely.

**From Santana:** U ok?

**From Quinn:** I am. Are you?

**From Santana:** Yea. I'm good. How's Judes?

**From Quinn:** Judes? Lol. She's fine. Scarred, I guess, but fine.

**From Santana:** I bet she's scarred, u hornboll.

**From Quinn:** I can't help that I wants to get my mack on.

**From Santana:** LMAO! Q ur not down. Stop.

**From Quinn:** Shut up.

**From Santana:** U love me.

**From Quinn:** I do. And you love me.

**From Santana:** I absolutely do, Quinn Fabray

**From Quinn:** Lopez

**From Santana:** Lopez

* * *

><p>So, that's it.<p>

Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Thank you for being awesome.

I love you. I swear, I do.

Bye.


End file.
